Albus Potter and The Things Lost
by TheGirlHiddenInTheShadows
Summary: Picking up right where J.K Rowling left off this story follows Albus Potter as he enters Hogwarts and finds new friend, allies and a few enemies. He'll also find that sometimes at Hogwarts the best things are found when you're not even looking for them. Multiple OCs. Rating has been changed to T because of the future plot of the story.
1. The last Compartment

Albus rested his head against the window as the train rumbled across the English country side. It had been 20 minutes since the Hogwarts Express had left King's Cross, they had been the longest 20 minutes of Albus' life. His cousin Rose had buried her head in a book the second they left the station, leaving Albus alone with his brother James and his friends. How Rose was managing to read with the racket that lot was causing Albus would never know. As James and his friends plotted what trouble they'd be getting in to over the year Albus couldn't help but shake his head in disgust. How many howlers had their mother send James last year because of his poor behaviour? How many times had Albus watch his Mother beg his Father to talk some sense in to James? One day last April Albus had walked in to the kitchen to find his Mother looking utterly exhausted as she read yet another letter with the Hogwarts logo on it. That day Albus swore his mother would never receive a letter about his behavior unless it was nothing but praise.

Standing up and grabbing his ferret cage Albus mutter something about needing to stretch his legs before slipping out of the compartment, shutting the separating him from the noises. Taking a deep breath Albus made his way down towards the rear of the train. It was slow going as Albus searched for an empty compartment to spend the rest of the ride in. As he entered the last train car Albus realized he search was pointless, if he couldn't find empty he'd settle for quiet. In the very last car Albus found what he was looking for. A boy his age with white blond hair sat alone quietly staring out the window. Gripping the handle Albus slid the door open, flinching as it emitted a loud squeak. The boy look open to see who had interrupted his solitude, his pale blue eyes narrowing at the sight of Albus standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Can I help you?" the boy's voice was like ice creepy across Albus' skin causing him to take a slight step back.

"Umm I was just wondering if I could sit here" Albus inwardly scolded himself for the stutter in his voice.

The boy turned his head back to the window as if the rolling countryside side was more interesting than the worse less creature that had crawled in front of him "I supposed you could stay, if you keep your mouth shut that is."

Albus simply nodded not wanting to anger his new traveling companion. Sitting down across from the boy Albus placed his ferret cage on the seat next to him. The boy focus suddenly snapped to the small animal in quietly sleeping in its cage.

"What is that monstrosity?" the boy asked though gritted teeth.

"Huh?" Albus asked startled by the boy's sudden interest in conversation. "Oh, that's Moody, my pet ferret. Why what's wrong?"

"I don't like ferrets" he boy stated, clearly talking more to the ferret than Albus.

"Oh, I'm Albus Potter by the way."

"Yes I figured as much, you're a dead ringer for that famous father of yours." The tone is the boy's voice drew the compartment back into an uneasy silence. Albus didn't like it, he'd spent most of his life being compared to his father. He had hoped to escape his father's shadow at Hogwarts, which was beginning to seem like a pipe dream. No, Albus refused to let himself be labeled before he even stepped foot in Hogwarts.

"You know it polite to introduce yourself when someone has so kindly given you their name, or do you want to give the impression that the Malfoy family raises rude children?" Albus bit his tongue, he hadn't meant for that to come off so vile.

"You knew I was a Malfoy?" the boy asked raising a pale blonde eyebrow in curiosity.

"You're a dead ringer for that father of yours." Albus replied smoothly

"Scorpius Malfoy" Scorpius said extending his hand with a tiny smirk playing on his lips.

"Nice to meet you" Albus replied shaking the other boy's hand.

"Indeed it is" Said Scorpius. After that the two sunk back in to a now comfortable silence and they seemed perfectly happy to leave it that why.

They weren't sure how long had passed before the peace and quiet of the back most compartment was once again shattered. This time it was by a young girl, clearly a first year, with wild black curls that fell rebelliously into her eyes. She came barging in to the compartment without even a knock.

"Sorry to interrupt the party in here," she giggled with a wide grin and hand frimly planted on her hips "But we're here to invade."

"Invade?" Scorpius questioned, glaring at his newest intruder.

"We?" Albus asked a small frown forming as he watched his quiet ride slipping away before his eyes.

_Author's Note: This is my first published Fan Fiction and the first book of my Albus Potter series, I am looking for a Beta so please message me if you are interested. Oh and please review :)_


	2. A Quiet Ride

"Yes we, that's what I said isn't it?" The girl retorted her good natured cheer quickly giving way to annoyance at being questioned.

"Hey, hair for brains, you realize it's just you here right?" Scorpius snapped at the fuming girl, drawing her attention away from Albus

"I am not alone! I'm with…" the girl turns around to look behind only to see an empty hallway "Oh for goodness sakes!" the girl stepped back into the hallway and looked down the car, "Would you boys please hurry up!"

Suddenly a tall stocky boy appear next to the girl "Ain't our fault ya ran ahead." The boy commented flashy a crocked smile at her. "So these are the poor blokes you roped in to letting us sit with them aye?"

"We never actually…." Scorpius started to say but was cut off by the boy entering the compartment.

"I'm Desmond Montague, thanks for asking." Desmond commented with an air of annoyance as he plopped down next to Albus, causing Moody's cage to shake in the process. "The annoying little thing over there is Madeline Derrick, seeing as she probably didn't bother introducing herself."

"I hadn't gotten that far Dez." Madeline said in a huff as she tossed herself down next to Scorpius.

"Course you hadn't. Now to keep the introduction game going, what are your name? You know so I can add them to the list of Mad's victims.

Albus opened his mouth to answer Desmond but was cut short by Madeline. "Are you really that dense Dez? The sour faced boy next to me if Scorpius H. Malfoy ." Madeline said with an air of superiority.

"You don't say?" said Desmond with a slight whistle.

"I do say, that why I just said it" Madeline huffed with a roll of her eyes. "And the one next to you would be Albus Potter, second son of the Harry Potter.

"You don't say" Gritted a now annoyed looking Desmond.

"Yes I do say" hissed Madeline kicking Desmond in the shine. The two glared at each other as Albus pressed himself closer to the window to avoid the coming cross fire.

Scorpius also sensing the tension let out a annoyed cough calling all attention back to him, "While this little spat of yours is truly adorable why are you in my compartment?" His tone was cool and even but demanded an answer.

"A bunch of us first years were sharing a compartment, till a bunch of Gryffindor boys came and kicked us all out. I came down this way hoping to find somewhere else to sit and he" Madeline sighed, "decided to follow me."

"Well if I had known you planned to sit with a Potter and a traitor I would have gone somewhere else." Desmond spat at Madeline whose eyes widened with shock and you could see her forcing back tears.

Albus turned to face to window, trying to hide his growing anger. "Then why don't you?" Albus said smoothly without a single hitch in his voice.

"Excuse me?" Desmond whipped around to glare at the Potter boy.

"I said leave, you obviously don't want to be here and we clearly don't want you here so leave." Albus didn't even bother to look at the boy as he spoke, he didn't care to see Desmond's reaction in all honesty.

"Say that to my face why don't ya!" Desmond shouts grabbing Albus' shoulder and pulling him around.

"Leave" there was no expression in Albus' face or voice as he said this, everyone in the compartment just stared at him.

Desmond shook his head and stood up, "Fine, I have better places to be anyways" Desmond snorted as he left the compartment, slamming the door behind him.

"I think I'm going to like you Al." Madeline said after Desmond's footsteps had finally faded away. Albus was a little shocked, he hated it when his family called him Al, but from Madeline it just sound right. After that Albus got his quiet train ride, both he and Scorpius went back to staring out the window while Madeline drifted off to sleep. The boys woke her as they neared Hogsmead station and she disappeared to change into her robes moments before the train finally came to a stop.

_Author's note: So two short chapters up tonight, A) because I want to give you a bit of a taste for the story and get some feed back before going to far and B) its really late and I can only write so much at a time while half asleep. May get a chapter 3 by morning. Thanks to those who have checked out the story so far and please review!_


	3. On To The Lake

_Disclaimer: Ya finally remembered this part. I do not own Harry Potter. _

Hogsmead Station was packed that the smoke billowing from the Hogwarts Express could barely slip between the students all pushing their way across the platform. Albus quickly lost sight of Scorpius as his ghostly colourings pulled him in the smoke and out of sight. Over the crowd Albus could make out the head of a certain half giant.

"First Year to me, first years this way!" Hagrid's booming voice bellowed loudly reaching Albus at the other end of the platform.

Before Albus could even begin to consider how to make his way thought the crowd he felt someone tug one his sleeve, he looked down to see Madeline staring up at him. On the train Albus didn't realize just how short the girl was, Albus stood at 4'5", the little mouse of a girl barely came up to his shoulder.

"Well don't just stand there, let's go! I want to see the castle!" the small girl demanded. Before Albus could respond Madeline grabbed his hand and began dragging him though the crowd platform. For someone so short she really could push her way through a crowd. The pair soon found themselves mashed into a tight knot of nervous looking first years. Looking around the crowd Albus spotted his cousin Rose standing near the front of the group, talking animatedly with Hagrid. The half giant looked up at the group gathered around him doing a quick head count, keeping track with his fingers, he made sure everyone was there before giving a brief nod.

"Alright first years, follow me ta the boats. No messing around now don't want anyone getting lost now do we?" Hagrid boomed, causing a few first years to cover their ears. The group followed Hagrid down a path till several boats came in to view. "Alright now four ta a boat!"

As the first years rushed to get in a boat Albus angled himself so he ended up hopping in a boat and sitting down next to Rose. His cousin turn to look at his in surprise.

"Al! There you are, James said you went for a walk but you never came back." Rose's voice took on a stern tone that reminded Albus a lot of his Aunt Hermione. "You aren't getting yourself in to trouble already are you?" the frizzy haired brunette questioned.

"No I was not getting in trouble." Albus snapped, "I just need some quiet." With that Albus turned away from Rose to stare out on to the black water of the lake.

"Alright." Rose said in defeat. "But Al, I know you like your solitude but that's no way to make friends. The friends we make here will be with us for a long time, you want to make good loyal ones. I mean you do want friends don't you?" Rose pleaded with her cousin. Albus simply nodded in response. With that the boats slowly lunched forward as they began to creep across the lake. Slowly small flacks of lights slowly appeared on the horizon that grew as the boats crept closer and closer to their destination. Soon the soaring tower became visible and every student craned their neck to take it all in.

"It's beautiful." A soft voice muttered from behind Albus who turned to see Madeline staring up at the castle in awe, the lights reflecting off her large eyes that appeared as black as the night sky making the lights of the castle look like tiny stars. See that the girl wasn't even paying attention to him he turned around a small smile on his face, and thanking Merlin Rose was too preoccupied to noticed the exchange.

As the boats finally docked nothing Hagrid said could stop the mob of first years that swarmed towards the castle, their excitement no longer containable. Albus now found himself dragged along by Rose, he was really getting tired of being pulled around that evening. Looking back of his shoulder Albus saw that Madeline had been rejoined by the young Malfoy. Rose saw were Albus was staring and gave his arm a sharp tug.

"We need to talk." Rose whispered harshly in his ear.

"About?" Albus asked confused about what she could be mad about already. No not mad Albus thought, she seemed almost concerned about something. Could she really be worrying about grades already? Term hadn't even started yet, was she that much like her mother?

"Your choice in friends." Rose hissed under her breath.

Albus felt a lump forming in the back of his throat. She was worried about him? This was so not bloody good. He needed to find an escape routine fast.

From the back of the crowd Madeline and Scorpius watched as Albus was dragged in to the castle by a frizzy haired brunette. The two shared a look of as a silent plan formed between the two.

_Author's Note: So ya another short one, once I get more in to the plot the chapters will start getting longer. But if you like the length let me know. Please review, reviews make me smile! :)_


	4. Family, Friends, and Promises

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

Madeline and Scorpius quickly found that they didn't need word between them for a full plan to form. By the time the group of first years reached the door to the great hall and Professor Longbottom had come and gone again the pair was ready to act.

From their place at the left side of the group they could hear the girl whispering to Albus quite clearly. When they heard the term "sneaky snakes" pass though her lips and her eyes dart towards them they knew it was time. Madeline smiled sweetly and skipped across the stairwell till she stood on the top of the step slightly above Albus and the frizzy haired brunette.

"Albus, I was wondering," she said chewing on her lip nervously. "I don't know what house I'll end up in but you are the first person I meet I really felt I could be friends with. Will you promise me that no matter what houses we're put in we'll still be friends?" Tilting her head to the side she offered Albus her hand. All eyes were now on the pair, the frizzy haired brunette was clearly fuming.

Albus however didn't even blink before taking her hand and replying "Promise". The brunette beside him looked like she was about to blow her top when the doors behind Madeline opened.

"We're ready for you: Professor Longbottom said before leading the first years into the hall. Once again the first years' faces were filled with awe. Albus found Rose had carefully put herself between him and Madeline and couldn't help but chuckle at her silliness. It seemed almost like Rose was threatened by Madeline. Albus could understand that, growing up the family had always grouped Rose and him together, it was assumed that would continue at Hogwarts. Maybe Rose was concerned about Albus' idea of friends because she assumed they would end up her friends as well. Did it really have to be that way?

"Michelle Abbott!" Professor Longbottom's voice drew Albus out of his thoughts as one by one the first years were sorted into their houses. After several students Albus finally heard a familiar name "Madeline Derrick!"

The little brunette bounced up the stairs her black curls bobbing along with her, she had to hop a little to get up on the stool this got a chuckle from some of the older student. Finally Professor Longbottom placed the hat on her head and they waited. Albus couldn't help but hope that Madeline made Gryffindor, he wanted to keep his promise to her but if they were put in separate house he knew it would be difficult, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try. Albus could see Madeline smile under the rim of the hat moments before the old hat called out "SLYTHERIN!" As Madeline bounced with joy before skipping over to join the Slytherin table Albus felt his heart sink as he felt Rose's glare on the side of his head.

As the sorting continued Albus began to hate having the last name Potter, he just wanted to get this over with. "Scorpius Malfoy!" Professor Longbottom called. The blond boy walked up to the stool so straight backed that Albus could swear there was an invisible stick holding him up straight.

As Longbottom held the hat above the boy's head the hat called out "SLYTHERIN." Scorpius stood stiffly and made his way to Slytherin table and sitting down next to Madeline who throw her arms around him hugging him tightly. The look of discomfort on the Malfoy's face was enough to make Albus chuckle.

"Desmond Montague!" Professor Longbottom called. Desmond strutted up the stool with a cocky smirk on his face. Albus almost wanted him to end up in Hufflepuff just to see the look on the clearly Slytherin boy's face.

Sadly after the moment of being on the boy's head the hat called out "SLYTHERIN!" Oh well Albus thought, the Hufflepuff didn't deserve that kind of cruelty anyways, and so the sorting continued.

After what seemed like forever Professor Longbottom finally called out "Albus Potter." As he made his way forward Albus refused to look back at his family all sitting at the Gryffindor table. The proud looks from Longbottom and Headmistress Mcgonagall, both heads of Gryffindor house, were bad enough. Steadying himself Albus sat down on the stool and took a deep breath as Longbottom lowered the hat down over his eyes.

_"Well well well, what do we have here? You're like so many of your family who have come before you, yet so different. Dreams of making the Potter family more than the name of the boy who live, dreams to make your own legacy hmmm? Very Slytherin of you." _Albus felt himself finch at the mention of Slytherin House. _" Now before you start chanting "Not Slytherin" like that father of yours listen closely. Do you not want your own path, your own journey? Why follow the crowd that is your family when you can forge a new road." _Could the hat be right could he really belong in Slytherin. _"Of course I'm right foolish boy, and good luck." _ With that the hat called out "SLYTHERIN!" The hat was slowly lifted from his head and he could see the stunned looks of the students before him as he slowly stood and made his way toward the Slytherin table. The Slytherins seemed to have finally figured out what had happened for they had all leaped to their feet and were roaring with applause. Albus sat down across from Madeline and Scorpius who were both smirking at him. Weakly smiling back at them Albus turned back to the sorting in time to watch Rose walk up to the stool.

The hat sat on her head for several minutes before calling out "GRYFFINDOR!" As Rose stood and ran over to join the rest of their family it hit Albus that he was not the outcast of the family.

"Albus," Madeline said reaching over to grip his hand. "We're going to make great friends." Her smile was what took him in, it was impossible not to smile back. He no longer felt the need to look over his shoulder at his family, he had friends now.

_Author's Note: Told ya the chapters would get longer. So Albus is in Slytherin (please no one kill me), we'll see how it goes in the next chapter. As always please review and I still need a Beta for this story this it's moving fast. _


	5. Common Room, Common Ground

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

Overall Albus couldn't believe how smoothly the welcome feast went. Sure there was an odd look or two from the other Slytherins but overall they didn't make a big deal about his sorting. Madeline keep up a conversation all on her own which was just fine with Albus, he was quiet happy just to sit and listen to her as he ate. When Headmistress McGonagall stood up to give her speech Albus couldn't help but notice the concerned looks she kept sending him, it was then he was truly glad he and chosen to sit facing away from Gryffindor table. Luckily the speech ended quickly and the first years were told to follow their house perfects to their dorms. Ablus stood and followed the crowd of Slytherins out of the great hall and unlike every other house this group did not head towards the grand stair case but split off and descended down into the dungeons.

"Now I must warn you the section of the dungeon that houses the Slytherin common room is quiet off the beaten track and much of the area surrounding it is a maze of corridors so it's best not to go wandering." The Perfect leading the group droned on, "Over all our common room is quiet private since no one outside of Slytherin and the staff know of its location, also few other students come down this way."

"Gosh! You mean they don't want to spend their time wandering around a dank, dark old dungeon?" a voice cried sarcastically from the back of the group.

"Alright who said that?" The perfect said turning to glare at the first years stand before him all trying their best to look innocent, "Oh never mind we're here anyways." Obviously the perfect was mad, they were standing in front of a plain brick wall! The older boy tapped his wand on a seemingly random brick and said "Scales and Tails." The wall pulled aside the reveal a spiral staircase leading downwards. "In case you were wondering you must tap the brick with a small snake carved into it." And with the he descended the stair, first years trailing after him. As Albus reached the bottom of the stair he could not believe how amazing the Slytherin common room was. Albus found himself standing at the top of another small flight of stairs that went from one wall to another lending down into the common room. Large windows that reached up to the high ceiling created little alcoves letting in a beautiful green glow from the lake. Spread around the room were several green lounging sofas with hand done silver embroidery. Along the satin covered walls sat desks and tables made of some dark wood with plush green arm chairs around them. Book shelf made from the same wood also stood against the walls which held various trophies and objects along with books. Albus could have sworn he saw a portrait of Merlin. Soft looking rugs in various shades of green dotted the stone floor. "To the left of the entrance is the stairs leading up to the boy's dormitories, girls are to the right." The perfect said after giving the first year a good amount of time to gawk. "Feel free to look around and get to know each other but please do try not to stay up all night there are class in the morning." With that the older boy turned and made his way up towards the boy's dorms. The first years slowly mad their way down the stairs and further into the common room. Off to the right the a small hallway lead to a circular room with three more large window alcove each with a few chairs in them and a large round table with chairs. Two walls were cover completely in portraits with the house crest in the center of each. One wall seemed to be made up of famous pasted Slytherins while the other was made up of former heads of house. Albus quickly spotted his name sake on the second wall and smiled a bit at the memory of what his father had told him.

A few of the older Slytherins were milling about in the common room, chatting, catching up with each other, and every now and then glancing over to check out the first years. Albus however was too busy looking out the largest glass alcove to notice anyone else, something about the eerily green water had drawn him in, it was almost calming. Behind him he heard someone plop down in the chair behind him, drawing him out of his daze. Turning he found Madeline grinning up at him from her chair.

"So what do you think?" She asked in her sweet sing song voice.

"It really is incredible" Albus replied taking the seat across from her.

"It's alright." Said Scorpius taking the seat next to Madeline.

"Oh don't be such a snob Scorps" mocked Madeline slamming the poor blond on the shoulder.

"Snob? Who's a snob?" A tall first year boy with long shaggy brown hair ask pulling a chair over next to Scorpius and swing his feet over the edge.

"He is." Said Madeline leaning forward to get a better look at the new comer. "Oi aren't you the bloke that was mocking that perfect on the way down here?"

"Sure was!" the boy beamed with pride "Names Alexander Jones, but most just call me Al."

"I'm Madeline Derrick, but my folks just call me Mads, not sure why." Mads told Alexander, Albus had to suppress the urge not to snort at the girl's nick name. Scorpius didn't try at all earning him a glare from the girl in question. "Anyway," she continued, "you can't be Al, he's Al." she said pointing at Albus. "Two Als will just get confusing."

"My name is Albus, Albus Potter, A-L-B-U-S. Not Al." Albus said to the window annoyed.

"No your Al, he'll have to be something else." Said Madeline determinedly.

"Besides Alex is a more common short form for Alexander than Al." said a new voice. The group looked up to find a mocha skinned boy with short dark brown hair and almond eyes standing in front of them. "I'm Jorden Marcus, and please no short forms" he said smiling as he sat down next to Albus now known as Al if Mads got her way.

"Hmm, yes this group is forming quite nicely." Mads mused to herself.

"You act as if you planned this." Snorted Scorpius.

"Hey maybe she did." chuckled Alex. "Never know whats going on in a girl's head now do ya?"

"Definitly a bad girl to boy ratio." Mads said standing up, clearly ignoring the guys' comments. "Lets me see… Perfect!" she said snapping her fingers. "Katherine get over here!" She shouted to a girl across the room who seem quite startled but made her way over none the less.

"Umm yes?" The girl named Katherine asked. Her long black hair fell down past her shoulders and her long bangs blocked her eyes for the most part but Al could see they were the same pure black as Mads'.

"I just thought you might like to sit with us." Mads told her smiling.

"Oh okay, but umm" Katherine stuttered her reply, looking for a chair to sit in.

"Here take my seat." Offered Jorden who had already stood to grab another chair.

"Thank you" said Katherine taking the seat next to Al.

"So boys I'd like you to meet my cousin Katherine Cross, but everyone just calls her Kat, or at least I do." Mads told them once Jorden had returned.

"Big surprise." Muttered Scorpius earning him another slap on the shoulder from Mads. The fact that the two girls were cousins made sense if you looked solely at physical features, thought Al. They had the same eye and hair colour and were oddly short for their age, tiny almost. Personality wise they were night and day. Mads was out going and forceful while Rinny seem shy and sweet, very unSlytherin traits.

"Well anyways I think we may have a strong group here now!" stated Mads happily.

"That great and all but I think all just be going to bed now." Snapped Scorpius standing up to leave.

"Fine but we all have to agree to walk to breakfast tomorrow." Demands Mads. The guys looked at each other that at Kat who was staring purposely at her shoes. They already knew that fighting Mads was a bad idea and silently agreed it was better to just give in to her demands.

"Fine." The boys said collectively before making their way to the boys' dormitory.

"Well I think that went splendidly don't you?" Mads asked her cousin, standing moving towards the girls' dormitory.

"If you say so." Came Katherine's small reply before she stood and followed her retreating cousin.

_Author's Note: So yay Chapter 5 is up! Lots of new people popping up in this one, don't worry Albus will get lots of one on one time with each so you can get to know them better. Thank you to the three awesome readers who have followed my story so far it means the world to me :) . I'm still looking for a Beta Reader to help me out since I start back up at college soon and will need the help. As always please please review I could really use the feedback. Anyways night night for now! (Really must stop writing these at 4 in the morning, oh well)_


	6. Brotherly Love

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_

When Al awoke the next morning he was at first startled by the green curtain hanging around him but the events of the previous day soon came back to him and everything began making sense again. Okay well not everything. Before Al could pull back the curtains they were ripped away and the overly cheerful face of Alexander Jones beamed down at him.

"AL! Hurry up and get dressed before Mads comes up here drags you to breakfast herself!" Alex said bouncing up and down next to Al's bed. Great Al thought, Alex was a bloody morning person.

Al quickly dressed in his Slytherin uniform, something that felt very odd in Al's mind, and joined "The Group" as Madeline called it as they made their way to breakfast. Madeline and Alex lead the back joking the whole way while Al, Scorpius and Jorden trailed silently behind them and Katherine following closely behind Al. When they reached the Great Hall the split up to sit three on each side of the table, Al made sure to side so his back was to the Gryffindor table with Katherine and Scorpius ending up on either side of him. Poor Jorden somehow ended up between Madeline and Alex on the other side of the table and look ready to chisel his way out of the hall. The conversation at breakfast was literally one-sided as Madeline and Alex continued to go on and on as the other silently ate and watched the two go back and forth. Albus was finding it difficult to even chew on his toast, he could swear he felt his family's glaring burning into his skull. Soon Professor Slughorn, current head of Slytherin house, made his way down the table handing out schedules and chatting with the student. After recicveing his schedule Albus quickly looked it over to see his schedule for the day,

**Monday**

**9:00am till 10:30am – Potions**

**10:30am till 10:45am – Break**

**10:45am till 11:30am – History of Magic**

**11:30am till 1:00pm – Spare**

**1:00pm till 2:00pm – Lunch**

**2:00pm till 4:15pm – Transfiguration**

**4:15pm till 6:15pm – Dinner**

**6:15pm till 7:45pm – Astronomy**

**7:45pm till 10:00pm – Spare**

Well overall it wasn't a horrible first day, it could be a lot worse. Albus was just about to check the time when Scorpius spoke up.

"We'd best be going to our first class, Slughorn is our head of house after all" Scorpius said in a bored tone.

"And we have it with Gryffindor!" cheered Alex, "Lots of potential for fun there."

"Agreed." Said Mads "Let's go so we can get good seats." So they all stood and headed out of the Great Hall.

Out of the corner of his eye Al could swear he saw movement over at the Gryffindor table. He quickly pasted it off as his mind playing tricks on him till suddenly his brother James, his cousin Freddie, and their friend were blocking the first year Slytherins from entering the dungeon.

"We need to talk little brother." James told Al, ignoring the rest of the group.

"Ya as heartwarming as a family chat would be," Scorpius sneered at James. "we have class so if you'd please move."

"This isn't optional Al." James said still ignoring the Malfoy boy.

"Fine." Al sighed, turning to the others, "Go on ahead and save me a seat, I'll catch up.

The group hesitated for a moment before continuing on their way, Freddie moving aside to let them though.

"Gettin' along with the snake pretty well ain't we?" James sneered at his little brother.

"What? You expect me to be friendless for my whole life at Hogwarts?" Albus snapped at his brother.

"I expect" James said taking a step closer to Al, "you to remember who your family is and not to disappoint them."

"You mean like how your rotten behaviour disappoints our mother?" Albus asked coldly.

James and his gang for speechless for once. Albus quickly pushed past his brother, escaping down into the darkness of the dungeon. The dank air smelt like freedom at that moment and Albus loved it. He had actually fought back against his brother and it felt great. Albus practically skipped the rest of the way to the potions classroom.

_Author's Note: Yay another chapter up! Trouble between brother is so sad isn't it? Will they patch things up? Well I know the answer but you'll just have to wait and see where it goes. So the story has been getting a lot of hits lately but not so many review, so please, love it or hate it, leave even a quick little review to make me smile :) _


	7. Lessons

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

When Albus reached the potions classroom he found his fellow Slytherin's had taken up the back row of desks. The last desk to the left was left open but Albus could see Katherine had set her books on it to save it, save it for him. Walking across the room Albus took the seat and handed the book back Katherine.

"Thank you for saving my seat." He said smiling, he found the girl to be very skittish and the last thing he wanted was to upset her.

"No problem." She muttered ducking her head so her hair formed a curtain between them, "Is everything okay with your brother and you?"

"Oh," Albus said stunned, he never though it be little shy Katherine who'd ask this question, if it had been Mads he would have just told her to bug off, but Katherine? He couldn't say that to her. "Honestly no things aren't alright, but they never really were."

"I'm sorry" she said sweetly lightly placing her hand on his and giving a gentle squeeze.

"Me to." Albus said squeezing her hand back. The two just sat there for a moment till Professor Slughorn came in and began the lesson. Class went by rather smoothly till Slughorn called on Albus who for the life of him could not think of the proper answer. After staring into space for what felt like hours with Slughorn rambling encouragements spinning through his head he felt a tug on his sleeve, he lok over at Katherine who was writing on her parchment.

"Phoenix tears" he read out loud in confusion.

"Very good young mister Potter, 20 points to Slytherin. I didn't expect anyone to actually know that answer. Bravo!" Slughorn cried in pride, but Albus was too busy staring at Katherine in shock as the girl refuse to meet his eyes. The sweetest quietest girl he'd ever meet had just saved his butt, and he knew she'd never ask for anything in return. Maybe that's why he swore to never let anyone hurt her, or maybe, he thought, it was something else.

Potions soon ended and the group of Slytherins made their way to History of Magic, the most dread class in all of Hogwarts. This time Albus found himself next to Alex. Albus was concerned at first that the boy would end up getting Albus in trouble, what with his nonstop talking and all but was pleasantly surprised. Alex in fact didn't say a word the whole class, of course this was because he spent the whole time trying to get a wizarding popper, a small ball that popped, crackle and fizzled when the made a solid collision with skin, down the shirt of the Hufflepuff boy in front of them. Albus had to admit the result when Alex finally succeeded were hilarious and he had never laughed so hard in his life. The Hufflepuffs didn't find it so funny nut they were an odd group.

After the mixture of boredom and hilarity that was History of Magic Albus was glad to have a spare followed by lunch. How Scorpius and Albus ended up sitting across from each other with a chess board between them was a very long story that both would later tell completely differently. They did however agree that it was completely Mads' fault. They play a total of two games over the course of their spare and lunch, each taking small bits of food between moves, and found themselves tied and with no time for a third game before their next class. During the long drawn out matches the others would come and go. Neither boy mind being left to their game, Albus actually quite enjoyed it. Scorpius, like Albus, didn't feel the need for pointless conversation so the two sat quietly contemplating each other and their own strategies.

Transfiguration came round and Albus was now sitting next to Jorden. Most of the students were stunned when Headmistress McGonagall entered the classroom. Albus already knew she had taken back her former teaching duties, last time she came for a visit she stated that good Transfigurations teachers were just too hard to find to even bother trying. Albus soon found that Jorden had quiet the brain in his head and that he quickly absorbed new information. On top of that Jorden was more than happy to help Albus master the new spell they were being taught. The two boys left the class grinning ear to ear after beating all the Ravenclaws to mastering the spell and earning Slytherin another 10 points.

Dinner was rather uneventful to be honest and Albus would be happy when it was over, he hated the glare he could feel on the back of his head from the Gryffindor table. No he wouldn't go down that path, he had friends in Slytherin house already if his family couldn't get past what house he was in fine but he would not let it ruin his good mood. As dinner neared its end a tap on Albus' shoulder brought Albus' mood crashing down.

"Hey Al," Rose said smiling down at him obviously trying to ignore the looks she was getting from almost everyone in the hall. "want to walk to Astronomy with me?"

"Umm…" Albus said swallowing hard. "Sure Rose, just give me a second." Albus said before turning to face his friends. "I'll see you guys in class okay?" he pleaded more than asked the five friend he had just so recently made. To Albus' relief they all nodded and simply watched as he left the hall with Rose.

It was Rose who finally broke the silence as the cousins climbed the winding stairs to the Astronomy tower, "So it seems like your making friends?" Rose asked carefully.

"Ya actually I am." Albus replied trying to keep his tone even. "How's Gryffindor?"

"Lovely actually, you'd like my friends there, their all a lot like our family." She said before realizing what she had implied and covered her mouth in horror "Oh Al I Didn't mean it like that I swear!"

"It's fine Rosie, really." He said smiling reassuringly, dang when did he get so good at lying?

The two remind quiet till they reached to Astronomy classroom where they quickly separated finding seats on opposite sides of the room.

"Walk didn't go so well?" Mads asked taking the seat next to Albus when her and the others finally arrived.

"You could say that" Albus muttered grumpily.

"Here," Mads said handing Albus a small wrapped candy, "To help get that sour look off your face." If anything it was her smile that killed Albus' sour mood. Madeline maybe pushy but in the end she was just trying to make sure her and her cousin had a stable group of friends. Later once they were back in the common room the six naturally drifted back to the largest glass alcove, no pushing from Madeline needed. Somehow in the course of a day they had formed a natural bond. Madeline truly was gifted Albus thought. No one else could have looked at this group and seen potential for friendship. Alex was loud and people tended to find him a little too chummy too fast. Jorden's sarcasm was often misunderstood as cruelty. Scorpius was so stuck up it seemed like no one was worthy of being his friend at least in his eyes. Katherine was just too timid to ever find a group without her cousin. Albus was naturally a solitary creature and would not have gone looking for friends if they didn't find him. Mads while she was just plain mad. Yes they each had problems but Madeline seemed to have sewn them together based on their good point that few could see. Yes Alex was overly chummy but e knew how to make almost anything fun, something that was needed with so many quiet people. Jorden's sarcasm was not only understood by everyone in the group but also seen for what it really was, little pearls of wisdom wrapped in a harsh coating. Scorpius may seem stuck up but he was really just reserved, and no one in the group would force him out of his protective cocoon before he was ready, okay maybe Mads would. Katherine while shy had a sweet giving nature that made her the real heart of the group, even if she was too busy hiding behind her hair to realize it she had charmed everyone in the course of a day. Albus was still solitary but alone now meant alone with his friends, his support system. Madeline while she was still simply mad, but she seemed to know just what everyone needed and in the end that's what they all needed.

_Author's Note: Yay finally back to writing! Special Thanks to Mrs. X Anonymous for her reviews and to answer your question Astronomy is taken in the first year I tripled checked :) . I been thinking about the future of this series and how to approach it. I do have years one through eight plotted out as separate books but i realized the plot really takes off after Hogwarts, so that will all be condensed because i think all the set up can be put into one maybe two book then we can get to the fun stuff i have planned for the characters. Please review and let me know what you think of the story or the plan for the series :)_


	8. Quidditch

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

The school year continued in much the same fashion and Albus couldn't be happier. He had several more run ins with James and his group but he never faced down his brother alone again. It seems after they had left him the first time Al's friends had decided to never leave him alone in those situations again. Albus remembered the second time his brother had approached him, when he went to tell his friends to go ahead without him they had already formed a wall in front of him.

For the most part Albus' family left him alone, Rosie tried to still spend time with Al but it always became awkward. It was his cousins Roxanne and Lucy who finally approached him one day. Katherine and Albus had gone to the library to finish up some homework, okay really it was Albus who had homework to finish Katherine always seemed to do her homework when no one was looking. Still she had come to keep Al company. The pair had just sat down when his cousins found them. Lucy was a third year, her bright red Weasley hair was braided down her back where it wouldn't get in her way. Roxanne was in her fourth year and didn't look like a Weasley, her dark hair and skin set her apart from everyone but her brother Fred and their Mum. Both girls played Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and Al had a feeling that's why they were there.

` "Al, we were hoping to talk to you about something in private." Roxanna said calmly, she then turned to Katherine with a kind smile glued to her face and spoke directly to the shy girl, "It's nothing personal, I'm sure you're a lovely girl but this is a family thing. You understand right?"

"Of course." Katherine mumbled before getting up and disappearing into the shelves.

"Look Al you know the Gryfffindor versus Slytherin game is coming up," Roxanne said as she took Katherine's seat. "And well we want you to know that we understand if wear Slytherin colour to the game."

Albus stared at Roxanna in shock he looked up at Lucy who smiled and nodded. "Thank you, both of you. Really that means a lot to me." Albus was over the moon his family was starting to accept him being in Slytherin, and then Lucy went and ruined it.

"Hey we get it Al, we know deep down you want to wear red and gold but that would just cause you problem while stuck living with the snakes." Lucy chuckled. So much for acceptance.

"Ya wouldn't want that." Albus muttered as Roxanne wrapped an arm around him and planted a quick kiss on top of his head. As his cousins left him Katherine appeared from the shelves.

"You hear all that?" Albus asked her, she nodded and blushed in embarrassment at being caught spying. "well it was half sweet I guess." Katherine seat down next to him but stared off in to the space in front of her.

"Gryffindor is going to lose on Friday." She said in an odd voice. For some reason Albus believed her and even odder it actually made him feel better.

Friday came and Albus found himself dress in Slytherin colours, standing out in the cold cheering himself horse with the rest of his house mate as Slytherin took the field. Gryffindor soon followed and Albus learn that his cousin Fred had made beater and worse James had made seeker. The game began and Slytherin quickly began to wipe the floor with the Gryffindor team. The cheers from the Slytherin section soon became deafening as the score became 210-0, suddenly both seekers went in to a dive after a small spot of gold. Even if James caught the snitch Slytherin would still win the match, and his teammate knew this because they were all screaming at him not to catch it but James was too caught up in the chase and soon wrapped his hand around the golden ball. James land on the pitch a smug look on his face which soon turned to confusion as he noticed Slytherin going wild with cheers. It was then that James realize what he had done. Albus laughed as his golden boy brother got ripped apart by his captain, this was something Albus would never let him live down.

One the way back to the castle Albus purposely walked next to Katherine.

"How did you know Gryffindor was going to lose today?" Al asked her, she looked at him startled by the question or maybe she hadn't realized he was next to her.

"I didn't, it was just something to make you feel better" she lied, Albus could always tell when she lied.

"Tell me the truth Rin." Albus said, he couldn't remember when or why he had started calling her Rin he just had.

"Please just leave it alone Albus?" She begged him, she was the only one who did call him Al, it was kind of nice.

"Okay, I won't ask again promise." He said as he lifted her over a puddle she was about to step in.

"Thank Albus." She said, though he wasn't sure what she was thanking him for.

_Author's Note: Yay another chapter up! First years in going by quickly isn't it? Well times flies when theres a plot to get to. Reviews please, they do make me smile :) . Till next chapter!_


	9. The Ride Home

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_

The rest of the term flew by and before he knew it Albus once again found himself in the last compartment of the Hogwarts express, but this time Rin, Alex, and Jorden had joined them. Albus had mixed feelings about leaving Hogwarts, even for just the short break. Honestly he didn't feel ready to face his family or the fact that he hadn't been put in Gryffindor. Albus had come to love Slytherin house and the friends he's made, even the older students were kind to him, offering help with homework and such. Just the other day Keith Finnegan, captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, had come up to Albus to make sure he planned to try out for the team next year. Albus' parents had been very kind when he wrote them with the news of his sorting but it really did little to calm his nerves. Rin who was sitting next to Albus on the train, her leg draped over his so she was sitting sideways leaning against the seat backing, seemed to sense his distress. She tapped him lightly on the shoulder making him look at her.

"No matter what your family means well, give them time I'm sure their still just a little…. shocked." She said squeezing his hand.

"Ya you're probably right, I mean you usually are." Albus said squeezing her hand back. People often joked that Albus and Rin were a couple in the making but they were wrong. Albus saw Rin as someone who needed his protection and she saw Albus as her loyal friend and protector, there was no romantic feelings just a strong friendship. Rin was the one Albus could always talk to because he know she would keep his secrets.

Looking around the compartment Albus smiled at their little group. Scorpius and Mads seemed to be arguing again, they did that a lot lately but they always ended up on good terms so Albus didn't bother getting involved. Alex and Jorden were play a round of exploding snaps.

"How long till we reach London?" Rin asked sheepishly.

"Should be anytime now." Jorden answer without looking up from his game. "Why ready to be away from us already?"

"Hey we should have seen it coming, sweet thing like need better than the lot of us." Snorted Alex.

"Speak for yourself, I'm the highest quality of friend any of you will ever have." Scorpius huffed.

"Please she ain't leaving the group." Chuckled Mads, "She'd miss Al too much." This caused Rin's face to turn several shades of red while the rest of the compartment bust in to laughter.

"No that not it!" Rin defended herself, "I just wanted to give you all your Christmas presents before we reached the station." She said as she stood on her seat to dig though her bag that sat on the overhead rack. Finally she pulled out for square parcels wrapped in beautiful green and silver paper. See hand one to each of her friends smiling shyly. "They're too heavy to send by owl so I thought now might be a good time. Go on open them."

Alex was the first to get the paper off and he sat looking down at the thing in his lap. "A book? He asked confused.

"Not a book." Albus said finally unveiling his own gift. "It's a photo album." The album was truly beautiful, the cover was an Emerald green with silver embossing and Albus' name written in beautiful silver script on the front. Opening the front cover Albus found himself smiling as he watch Mads repositioning everyone in the picture then turning to smile at the camera with everyone else. It was taken before the first quidditch match and they were all wearing green and silver from head to toe. The group spent the rest of the ride flipping through pictures from their first term at Hogwarts. There were picture of them lounging around the common home, and hilarious picture of Jorden moments after he fell off his broom in fly lessons, there was a picture of Alex and Mads skipping down the hall from the time they went around the castle singing their own twisted versions of Christmas carols. There was a whole page of pictures of Al and Scorpius playing chess, the score sat 12 games to 11 in Al favor, on the next page was a picture of the time Alex throw the board mid game angering Scorpius, that game would have tied the score, and amusing Al. There was candid shot of each person individually that seemed to capture their spirit perfectly. Albus wonder where Rin had gotten some of those pictures but he had to stop doubting the girl's abilities, somehow she had even gotten picture of each of them begin sorted. Albus was watching Rin slowly make her way up to the sorting hat as the Hogwarts Express pulled into King's Cross. Putting the album in his bag he swear to look though it completely later.

"Thank you Rin, your gifts are amazing." Albus told her as he helped her pull her stuff down from the overhead rack.

"Thanks Albus." She replied smiling. "Oh and before I forget!" she said to everyone, "The books are enchanted, any picture you add to your book will be added to all the books. Save the trouble of making copies."

"I'm not even surprise by you anymore" Alex laughed hugging Rin as he left the compartment.

"Truly brilliant." Said Jorden as he followed Alex.

"Even I can turn my nose up to something like this" Said Scorpius handing Mads her stuff before following the guys. Mads, Rin and Albus close behind. They each said there good bye as they found their families, each calling one final Merry Christmas over their shoulder. Soon it was just Albus left, he could see his family in the distance but couldn't get his legs to move forward. Taking a deep breath Albus approached his Mum and Dad who had just finished hugging James.

"Hi" Albus said, his voice unsure and shaky.

"ALBUS!" His mother cried pulling him in to a tight hug.

"It's good to have you home Al." his Dad said hugging him after his Mum let go. Standing there, still dressed in his Slytherin uniform, being hugged by his father everything in Al life seemed right.

_Author's Note: Yay another chapter! So Rin is a little sweet heart and Albus is home and things are going well so far. Please review, it keeps me going as I write the next chapter :). _


	10. Happy Holidays

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

To Albus' horror his parent had decided it was quicker to go straight to the Burrow. Albus had hoped to have at least a day before having to face the rest of his family. How the Burrow fit every member of the Weasley-Potter clan could only be explained with magic. The odd mismatched house was the family meeting place and home to Grandma and Grandpa Weasley. For Albus the trips to the Burrow had always been a nightmare, it was just too noisy for him. When the Potters arrived Harry quickly aperated away with the trunks, the rest of the family walked in and quickly found themselves being hugged by Grandma Weasley. As the holidays progressed more and more relative filled the Burrow and by Christmas eve Albus was sharing a room with his brother James and his cousins Louis and Fred. So far things had gone smoothly but as everyone sat down around the table for dinner Christmas Eve Al felt a sense of doom come over him.

"So Al how is it being stuck among those slimy sneaky snakes?" Uncle Ron ask though a mouth full of roasted beef.

"RONALD!" Aunt Hermione shrieked smacking her husband on the shoulder.

"What?" asked Ron, "It's an understandable question."

"Sorry to be the bearer of bad news Uncle Ron, but Al isn't just living with the snakes he is one." said James in his oh so helpful manner. "You should see the friends he running around with, bad news the whole lot of them. Even hangs around with that Malfoy boy."

"A MALFOY? Al what were you thinking?" Ron demanded, banging his fists on the table top.

"That enough James." Scolded Ginny.

"Yes same for you Ronald" tsked Hermione.

"And the others are no better, this one girl acts like she own the world, ones an arrogant fool who just likes to hear himself speak, and that other guy never as a nice word to say to anyone." James continued his rant completely ignoring his mother. Albus looked around the table for help but none of his family would even meet his eye, sure they weren't adding to what James was saying but they weren't stopping it either. "And that girl always following you around, the one that never talks, she just a headcase."

"Those are my friends you're talking about, yes their not perfect but their still my friends and I won't sit here while you insult them." Albus hissed at his brother. "Rose tell him they are so bad!"

"Well…" Rose stuttered, "They are exactly the nicest kids at school Al, and I've seen that Katherine girl feeding you answers during potions, clearly their not the best influence either." Albus stared at Rose in shock, had she really just turned on him.

"See Al their practically one step away from being Death Eaters and their taking you down with them." James said smugly. The room was deadly silent as seconds passed like minutes. Suddenly Albus jumped at James knocking him off his chair. The two brother landed hard on the ground throwing wild punches at each other as adults tried to pull them apart. Finally Harry got a hold of James and Uncle Charlie got a hold of Al. The two glared at each other put couldn't break free of their captors.

"Time to open some gifts." Said Grandma Weasley in clear attempt to ease the tension. Each member of the family was handed an oddly shaped parcel. Each person opened theirs to reveal a red and yellow, Gryffindor colours, sweater with their first initial on it. Albus hope for a moment that Grandma Weasley understood, that he could read his mind like she always seemed to with his cousins. When Albus opened his parcel his hope was dashed by the sight of red and yellow. As his family seemed not to be paying him any mind Al quickly slipped up stairs to his room, where he tossed the sweater at the bed in anger. When the sweater hit the bed it knock his photo out of its hiding place beneath his pillow. Picking it up Albus saw the book had landed on the picture of his sorting. As Albus watched himself be sorted into Slytherin he felt a warmth he hadn't felt all holiday. There was a knock on the door and Albus quickly re-hid the album before his father entered the room.

"Son can we talk?' Harry asked his youngest son.

"Sure Dad." Albus could never say no to his dad.

"Look I know this holiday has be tough on you but everyone really is trying, give them time to adjust ok?" his father pleaded.

"Okay dad I'll try.

"Good boy, oh and just ignore your brother altogether." Harry said with a wink before leaving and shutting the door behind him. Albus pull the album back out and flipped through its pages once more cherishing every memory. Suddenly there was a tap at the window. Albus opened to find Rin's little owl, Poppet, staring back at him a note tied to its tiny leg.

"Thanks Poppet." Ablus said scratching the owls head before it took off back in the pitch black night. Unroll in the letter Albus sat down and read what Rin had written in her tiny perfect print,

Dear Albus,

Sorry your family was so dreadful tonight, just think we'll all be back at Hogwarts very soon. They will come around one day Albus, it may take a while but I know they will accept you eventually.

-Yours Truly,

Rin

Somehow she always just knew Albus thought smiling down at the other. Rin was right of course, soon they'd all be back at Hogwarts, after all Rin was always right.

_Author's note: So crappy Christmas for Al, and all he wanted was a green and silver sweater :( . Rin seems to knows everything but that normal by now. Please review as always :) ._


	11. Losted Innocence

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_

Albus had been quick with his goodbyes at King's Cross station, he just wanted to get on the train back to Hogwarts. Needless to say things did not get better after Christmas Eve. The worst part was went James and Fred refused to play in the family quidditch game if Al could watch or play, they felt he's tell the Slytherin team about their playing style. Albus reached the last compartment to find Scorpius, Alex and Jorden already there.

"Good holiday?" asked Jorden in his usual sarcastic tone after taking one look at Al's face.

"Delightful." said Albus acidly. That was enough to get the line of conversation dropped, Albus was known for his rotten mood and none of the boys felt like having their head ripped off at the moment.

"Chess?" Scorpius asked Albus holding up a new portable board.

"Perfect!" Albus said a smile quickly erasing his bad mood.

Albus and Scorpuis settled in to a match and time began to fly by. Scorpius creamed Al during the first match and they had just set up for a second when Al noticed something.

"Where are Mads and Rin?" Al asked.

"You mean your Head Auror father didn't tell you?" sneered Scorpius taking Al's pawn. Al shook his head as he repositioned his rook. "Ministry raid the Cross family manor over the break, Rin and Mads are cousins and I doubt either of their parents are likely to send them back to Hogwarts anytime soon."

"When?" Al asked calmly as he captured Scorpius castle.

"Two days before Christmas eve I believe." Suppied Jorden. Two days. She had sent him that letter in the wake of her home being raided. Who had Rin really been trying to reassure, Al or herself? Just as Al finished his thought the compartment door opened and Mads stepped in followed closely by Rin. Albus felt his heart jump at the sight of his friends but it soon dropped at seeing the shiner forming on Rin's left eye.

"What the bloody hell happened to your face?" Alex ask tactful as ever.

"The raid happened that's what." Hiss Mads as she flopped down next to Scorpius.

"An auror did that to you?" Al asked in disbelief. Rin quickly shook er head no.

"It wasn't an Auror, but everyone knows her house got raid and that why some sixth year boy just beat her up." Mads shrieked in outrage.

"Do you know who it was?" asked Jorden leaning over to pat Rin's knee, "We could tell a professor when we get to Hogwarts."

"TELL A PROFFESOR?" Scropius cried. "Hell no we get revenge, no one messes with a Slytherin and gets away with it!"

"Guys just stop!" Rin shouted instantly getting everyones attention, Rin never shouted. "Its fine just leave it alone, barely hurts now anyways." The rest of the ride was silent and for once Albus didn't welcome the peace and quiet.

It be nice to think that things got better for Rin once they got back to Hogwarts, that people forgot about her and moved on. That would be nice wouldn't it? Albus was quickly learning that life wasn't nice. On top of the black eye Rin was insulted everywhere she went, names like death eater and pure blood snob, she'd had hexes flung at her back and to her face and ended up in hospitale wing twice. How the professor hadn't noticed was mind boggling, or maybe they just didn't care. Albus' group of friends had now been dubbed the Future Death Eaters Society, something that hit a cord with many of Al's friends. Though it all Slytherin House stood by them. Rin found she always had a body guard from year five or up, and anyone caught saying Future Death Eater Society was quickly taught a lesson. Still Rin changed, she spoke even less than before and seemed to have curled into herself for protection. As she pulled inwards she also began to pull away from Al and he hated it.

One day Al and Rin had been sitting in the library when Rin finally let Albus see what was going on inside her head.

"It's not going to stop Albus, it wil only get worse." Rin sighed "You know I'm right, I'm always right." She stuttered before breaking down in to tears. Al moved to her side of the table and wraped an arm around her.

"It will get better Rin I'll make it better if I have to. I promise." Albus said, meaning every word.

"Thank you Albus." Rin sniffled. "I'm sorry I pulled away from you. It's just your brother's been one of the worse lately and you two look alike, it was stupid, I'm sorry."

"You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for." Albus

Rin and Albus's friendship remained strong after that and Rin still wasn't her usual sweet self anymore. Yet somehow she still filled the pages of the albums with happy moments. At times Al though that was the only thing keeping her going. By the end of the year Rin just seemed empty, she still sat with her legs draped across Albus and still blushed 20 shades of red when someone joked about them being a couple, but there was something missing. Rin had lost something and Al just hoped he could help get it back.

_Author's Note: So year one is done. I told you I was going to pick up the pace. from now on this book will focus on major event and a couple fillers till we reach the main event. hope you've enjoyed the chapter and please review!_


	12. Omens of a New Year

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter._

Lily's screams of excitement still echoed in his head as he followed his family down the crowded streets of Diagon Alley. He understood she was excited to attend Hogwarts but did she really have to destroy his eardrums in the process. Albus would admit he was excited to return to Hogwarts, him and his friends had stayed in touch over the summer but it wasn't the same. Rin was still having a hard time dealing with what had happened during her second term at Hogwarts but she assured him she'd be returning for her second year. Thinking of Rin is probably why Al noticed to familiar sets of black locks disappearing behind an upcoming corner. His father must have seen him staring for he nodded at Al to go on ahead. Grinning from ear to ear Al took off. Rounding the corner Albus did not find more brightly lit Diagon Alley but a dark gap between two buildings. From the darkness came a high pitched scream that Al knew belonged to Rin.

"Let her go!" he heard Mads demand. Following the voices Albus came upon a shight at would haunt him off awhile. Two fifth year boys stood in the gap with Rin and Mads. One was holding back Mads while the other chopped at Rin's long black locks with a knife. Before he could think Albus was moving, shoving the guy hurting Rin into the brick wall behind him then punching the guy hold Mads. Both boys dropped like stones. Albus grab the shocked Rin and helped her to her feet, and with Mads stumbling after them the three made their way back towards the light of Diagon Alley.

"Where are your families?" Al asked Mads who simply pointed in the general direction of a couple Al faintly recognized. As they approached the couple Mads ran ahead and flung herself into their arms.

"Mads little one what…" he man began before his eyes fell on Rin who still leaned on Al for support. "Rin what happened to your hair?"

"A couple of older boys ambushed them, I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner sir." Albus explained, guilt clouding his voice.

"Sorry? We're just glad you showed up at all!" said the woman who was now hugging Mads for dear life. After he handed Rin over to Mads' father Albus bid them goodbye and left to find his own family. He really hoped this wasn't a't a sign of the coming year at Hogwarts.

_Author's note: So i wrote another chapter. How many is that today now, ive lost count. This really is a transition chapter from year one to two, and a bit of revenge for those who wanted to see Rin's tormentors get what they deserve. As always Reviews are nice, so sleep but i'm not getting much lately, so i'll take review instead. Here's hoping this is the last chapter I write till i've gotten some sleep._


	13. Broken Molds

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

Albus sat at Slytherin table and although this friends surrounded him they didn't dare interrupt the dark mood coming off Al in waves. He was still thinking back to the events of the last days of summer. As it turns out one of the boys Al had hit was the son of one of his father's old school buddies and the kid had actually ratted Al out. Honestly what fifth year admitted to being beat up by a second year? Course Al had never been able to lie to this mother so he didn't even try but even when he gave his side of the story he still ended up grounded! Grounded! For protecting a friend! His parents didn't even believe him when he told the truth anymore, his mum was furious, his dad just looked….. sad. Albus' mood wasn't helped when he saw Rin again on the train to Hogwarts. Seems her hair wasn't salvageable, she ended up just shaving one side off and cutting the other to a short shoulder length. Al admitted the style gave her an odd beauty and she could no longer use her hair to hide, but he wished the change had been her choice.

"Albus?" Rin said, her voice at least hadn't lost its sweet mouse like quality.

"Ya Rin?" Al replied looking up for the spot on the table he'd been glaring at for the last twenty minutes.

"You're going to put a hole in the table if you keep glaring at it like that." Rin told him and he couldn't help but smirk "Besides here comes the first years." Moments later the grand doors opened and the tiny new students. Their tiny feet shuffled along the cobble stone floor as they made their way to the front of the Hall. Among them Al saw his little sister Lily standing tall as she could refusing to look afraid. Lily was brave and loyal, there was no doubt that she'd end up in Gryffindor with the rest of the family. Al would never hold it against her though, after all she was the only one who believed him about the fight in Diagon Ally. Lily seemed to notice Al watch her because she turned a waved madly at him a huge grin on her face. Al waved back then settled in to watch the sorting. Alex and Mads narrated the whole event, betting on which house each student would be placed in, much to the amusement of the Slytherins in ear shoot.

"I'm telling you just being the way she walks that girls spent way too much time with her nose in a book. Obviously a Ravenclaw." Mads said commenting on some girl whose name Al hadn't caught.

"No no she's a schemer, she's coming to Slytherin." Alex fought back.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted at last and Alex glumly hand over he'd money lost to Mads as the those around him chuckled at his pouting face.

They continued this until Neville called out "Lily Potter." That quickly had them shutting up. Everyone in Slytherin turned to look at Al who refused to look away from his baby sister as she made her way up to the sorting hat. The whole hall had gone silent wondering if they'd have a repeat of last year's odd events. Albus didn't doubt for a second that Lily would be put in Gryffindor, it was the best place for her. He really just didn't want her to go through what he did last year.

Next to him Rin muttered something under her breath. "What was that?" Al asked her.

"Ravenclaw." She whispered again moments before the hat shouted "RAVENCLAW!" Al mouth dropped as his sister bounced over to Ravenclaw table and sat down directly across from him. Al turned further in his seat so he could look directly at her.

"Guess we're both mold breakers now huh Al?" Lily said with her Cheshire cat like grin before turning to talk to her new housemates.

"Huh, does this mean we can't mock the eggheads anymore?" Asked Alex earning him a slap on the head from Mads and an eye roll from Scorpius.

Later in the common room the friends had once again gathered in their usual spot and talk quickly turned to the upcoming quidditch try outs.

"Like hell I'm ever getting on a broom again." Snorted Jorden, "I barely passed flying last year!" Everyone laughed at the memories of Jorden constantly falling off his broom.

"Do we know what spots are open?" Alex asked.

"Seeker, two Chaser spots and one beater spot." Replied Albus. The first thing he'd done when he reached the common room was memorize the tryout notice.

"Dang it." Alex said pouting. "I only play keeper, guess I'm going to have to wait."

"Captain Finnegan is keeper and he's only in his fifth year now, you'll be waiting awhile." Mocked Mads.

"Ya…. But it's cool that someone so young made captain." Alex said in an attempt to cheer himself up "So what about you Mads, what position will you try out for?"

"Chaser of course, speed is my strong point on a broom." She replied with a hint of pride.

"Speed is more important for a seeker than a chaser stupid." Huffed Scorpius "That's why I'm trying out for the seeker spot. Will a have completion Al?"

"Nah Finnegan's seen me fly, wants me to try out for chaser so that what I'm doing. Plus my mom was a chaser." Al said, he hope by playing the same position as his mum the two could regain some of the common ground they'd lost lately. Mads had somehow dragged Scorpius in to a debate about what skills best suited each position when Rin shocked them all.

"I'm going out for beater." Said Rin quite firmly.

"Rin…" Mads said softly, "beater is usually a position for big strong guys."

"So you don't think I can do it?" Rin demanded sadly.

"Rin you'll be crushed." Said Scorpius a hint of worry in his otherwise flat tone.

"Then I'll get crushed." Rin shot back.

"Don't be ridiculous you can barely even stand up to a bully!" Scorpius replied his voice getting angrier.

"Maybe that why I'm doing this, did you ever think of that!" Rin shouted drawing the attention of everyone nearby. "I'm sick of people lookimg at me as a weak little girl who needs protecting!" and with that Rin stormed away people jumpin g to get out of the path of the little hurricane that had just been unleashed on Slytherin house. Rin's friends stared after her, Scorpius looked paler than he ever had as he realized he'd just yelled at sweet little Rin, who seemed to have lost the sweet part.

"I'm going to bed." Was all Scorpius said before leaving the others to sort through what they'd just witnessed. More than one mold was broken that night.

_Author's Note: So Lily's a Ravenclaw, and Rin's taking a stand. Scorpius seemed rather disturbed by Rin's choice, we'll see where that leads us! So I start back up at film school next monday so updates may move to once a week but I'll try to get as much out before than as possible. As always please review and happy new years!_


	14. Tryouts

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

The day had come for the Slytherin quidditch tryouts, Al, Mads, Scorpius and Rin stood side by side on the pitch along with all the other 20 or so candidates. They were waiting for the current team members to arrive. Next to Scorpius Rin struggled to get what little hair she had left pulled back into a ponytail. Things had been tense between the two ever since that first night in the common room and they'd avoided each other for the most part other than passing glares. No one even though Rin could glare let alone with the cold intensity she'd been giving the poor Malfoy boy lately. After watch Rin fail once again to tame her hair Scorpius let out a loud sigh.

"Oh just let me do it." Scorpius moaned taking the hair tie from Rin's hand.

"Thank you" Rin stutter in shock as Scorpius easily pulled her hair back into a neat ponytail then moved to stand in front of her.

"I'm not going to apologize for what I said before Rin." Scorpius state evenly. "I meant every word of it. What you're doing here today is foolish and a death wish. But I understand why you're doing it."

"You do?" Rin asked looking up at Scorpius who nodded.

"Doesn't mean I like it, but if you really want to do this well I'll cheer you on." Scorpius stated firmly.

"Thank you Scorpius, that means a lot." Rin said with a small sniffle. Albus couldn't believe what he'd just witnessed, an act of kindness from the stone hearted Malfoy. It was truly tear worthy, course then the bugger had to go and ruin it.

"I'll even visit you in hospital after tryouts are over." Scorpius smirked before stepping back in line just as the team showed up.

"Alright I want three lines starting on my left, Chasers, Beater, and then seekers." Finnegan shouted wasting no time. "Well get moving!" Everyone jumped into action. Al and Mads joined the Chasers line that had eight people in it. Al looked over at the beaters' line and saw there were five guys not counting Rin and they all stood at least twice as tall as her and four times as wide make Rin look like a doll. Over in the seekers' line Scorpius stood with three others. It was going to be a long tryout Albus thought

Finnegan started with the chasers. Two candidates would join the team's only current chaser and try to score as many goals as possible in five minutes while the current beater shot bludgers at them. After four people had already gone and went to sit in the stand and wait it was Albus' turn. He and a fourth year girl flew up and joined the sixth year chaser. Things were going well and Albus quickly fell into the groove of his fellow chasers as the tossed the quaffle back and forth. As the five minutes keep near an end Albus had scored 3 goals and the fourth year girl had scored one. Albus was head for another shot but relized from where he was he'd never make it close enough in time. He could try for a mad shoot but it be tricky. Instead he passed it off to the fourth year and let her put it through the hoop giving them one more goal just as time ran out. Landing and quickly shaking the forth year's hand Al went to sit in the stands. Mads went next and score seven incredible goals in her five minutes, her partner scored zero. Mads soon joined Al in the stands grinning madly with pride. After the last of the chaser candidates had gone the current team landed and huddled together. Finnegan walked up in to the stands to and stood in front of the want to be chasers as the beater and seeker candidates watched from off to the sides.

"I don't believe in taking time to think things like this over, quidditch is about gut instinct and time just causes doubt." Finnegan said loudly so everyone could hear. "That said our new chasers are Emma O'Neil," the fourth year Al had partnered with cried out in excitement. "and Albus Potter. You two work well together out there so congratulations. The rest of you are free to stay and watch the rest of tryouts, Emma, Albus definitely stay till the end. Beaters you're up!" Albus couldn't believe it, he'd made it! By the look on Mads' face as she stormed away neither could she.

The beater tryouts were fun to watch. Each candidate had to protect a scarecrow straped to a broom from the bludgers being shot at it. Finnegan made it very clear they could not just stay next to the scarecrow the whole time and that if anyone could knock the beater shooting the bludgers while protecting their charge they'd automatically make the team. Rin was last to go and by then the scarecrow was more than a little mangled up. The current beater took no mercy on Rin as he shot bludger after bludger at his target and yet each time Rin was right there to hit it away. Unlike the others Rin didn't seem to be try to knock the older boy off his broom, but suddenly she sent the bludger straight at him. The older boy saw the bludger coming easily and ducked to avoid it. As the boy sat back up laughing the bludger Rin had hit knocked in to another bludger crossing it's path. Rin's bludger reversed course on impact slamming into the beaters shoulder sending him clean off his broom. Rin landed at the boy's feet and offered him her hand to help him up. The boy took her little hand in his massive one and stood up laughing.

"Katherine Cross everyone, our new beater." Finnegan shouted an amused grin on his face as those in the stands burst in to cheers. "Okay that enough of that seekers you're up!"

The seeker tryouts were rather simple really, the seekers stood on the ground with their brooms in hand, when Finnegan released the snitch they mounted their brooms and went after it. The first one to catch the snitch would be seeker. The candidates milled around in the air for what seemed like hours till suddenly Scorpius and a fifth year girl took off toward the same spot. The other went to chase after them but it was between the two now. Both reached out ready to claim victory but only one could win and with a sudden burst of speed Scorpius took it. Just like that the tryouts were over.

_Author's Note: Yay last chapter of the year! Now the question is how long till I write the first chapter of 2014, probably not long. So there you go three of the four made it on the team. Next chapter is actual quidditch, won't that be fun? In answer to your question Lily Astrania James is still seeker for Gryffindor, even after his screw up. Please review, I'm so happy with the momentum this story is building so lets keep it up!_


	15. Taking the Pitch

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. _

This was it, the day of the Slytherin verses Gryffindor quidditch match. The great hall as always was three quarters red and yellow that morning as Albus entered. As Al made this way to his friends sitting at the Slytherin table he couldn't help but notice the little spec of green and white sitting at the otherwise red and yellow Ravenclaw table. On closer inspection Albus found Lily dress with as much Slytherin pride as any of his housemate. Good old Lily. It wasn't long before Finnegan told the Slytherin team to head down to the change rooms. Alex, Jorden and Mads, having gotten over not making the team, wished their friends luck as they left. In the change room everyone got ready in silence, Scorpius didn't even wait to be asked before he quickly helped pull Rin's hair back, it had become a bit of a tradition by then. When everyone stood ready they turned to look at Finnegan.

"Alright everyone, this is it first game of the season and you know what?" Finnegan said with pride. "We are going to crush them, we are Slytherin's we won't take second place! We'll take first! We did it last year and we'll do it again this year! Ready?"

"READY!" the team shouted back.

"Let's do this!" Finnegan cried as he led his team in to the dark staging area. No one spoke, they all just focused on what they were there to do. In front of him Albus saw Rin loosening and tightening her grip on her beater's bat maybe in excitement maybe nerves, or both. The doors opened and the team took to the pitch as the announcer introduced the team.

"And here comes team Slytherin. The Slytherin Chasers are Abby Lakewood, Emma O'Neil and Albus Potter, going up against his family today he is!" Albus shut out that last remark as he joined Emma and Abby in their triangle formation and circled the pitch. "And here are the beater Lucas Kaneback and Katherine Cross! Poor girl can barely even hold up her bat, got to wonder what Slytherin was thinking with that pick." Rin didn't seem to notice the comment as she and Lucas took their places in front and behind the chasers. "Next up Keeper and Captain Keith Finnegan!" Finnegan quickly circled flew by the rest of his team who had lined up at the center circle before taking his spot in the hoops. "And finally the new Slytherin Seeker, Scorpius Malfoy." Scorpius quickly circled the field before taking coming to hoover above his teammates. "And now here come the Gryffendors!" The crowd went wild at this and the noise was deafening. "The chasers are Roxanne Weasley, Lucy Weasley and Olivia Woods! Beaters Fred Weasley and Jenna Codwell! Keeper and Captain Timothy Woods! And finally a seeker looking for pay back, James Potter!" Once both team were in position the Madame Freedell blow her whistle and released the quaffle. Abby quickly took possession of the quaffle and the game was on. At Abby's signal Al and Emma entered a zigzag formation moving up the pitch, dodging past Roxanne Abby past the quaffle to Al. who snagged it mid roll in his attempt to avoid being slammed by Olivia. Al passed over to Emma who turn to pass back to Abby. The shot veered left towards Lucy but Rin quickly knock a bludger into the quaffle sending it straight to Al who quickly put it thought a hope earn Slytherin 10 points. The Slytherin chaser quickly changed direction to run down Roxanne who now held the quaffle. Seeing the signal from Rin to go low Albus moved himself to fly under Roxanne while Emma and Abby moved to block the other two. With one well-placed bludger Rin sent Roxanne and her broom spinning causing her to drop the quaffle neatly in to Al's hands. Al quickly passed the quaffle off to Emma who zoomed past him towards the hoops, scoring another 10 points for Slytherin. As the game went on Finnegan block 5 out of 5 shots from the Gryffindor chasers, Timothy Woods only block 2 of 9 shots the Slytherin chasers took leaving the score at 90-0 for Slytherin. Fred and Jenna were getting more and more aggressive as the game went on so Rin and Lucas switched to defensive tactics keeping a close guard on their teammates. This of course did not stop their attempts to take out the Gryffindor players. Al had just stolen the quaffle from Lucy and was now making his way up the pitch with Lucy hot on his heels. Al barely saw Rin's signal out of the corner of his eye but couldn't help but grin at what was about to happen. Al quickly shot in to a quick dive revealing to a stunned Lucy the bludger speeding towards her moments before it hit her square in the chest sending her clean off her broom and on to the field below. Pulling out of his dive Al popped the quaffle thought the hoop making the score 100-0 just as both James and Scorpius spotted the snitch. The two raced after the golden ball neck and neck as the snitch led them on a marry chase around the pitch. Slamming into each other both boys were determined to win the race. Their hand stretched out James found himself slightly closer to the snitch than the Malfoy, only another foot and it was his! Suddenly Malfoy drop down below James and the snitch putting him out of reach but also out of the path of James as the bludger Rin had just hit smashed into James' side and sent him to join Lucy on the grass below. Regaining height and put on a bit more speed Scorpius wrapped his hand around the snitch, ending the game and claiming victory for Slytherin.

As Scorpius landed he was swarmed by his teammate who had all made it their mission to mess up the boy's perfect blond hair. The Slytherins in the stands cheered as the team celebrated their victory down on the field. Turning Al watched his brother and cousin get carried off the field making Al frown. Feeling a hand on his shoulder Al turn to find Abby and the rest of the team watching him.

"Al celebrate today, mend bridges tomorrow okay?" Abby told him sternly.

"Yeah, let's go celebrate." Al replied with a forced smile he knew only Rin and Scorpius would recognize.

_Author's Note: Yay first chapter of the new year. told ya it wouldn't be long. I know its a tad confusing with all the new names but its the only way i could think to write it. hope quidditch lived up to your expectation, not easy to write quidditch but i tried my best so please review and tell me what ya think. _


	16. The Queen, the Knight, and the Raven

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_

The Slytherins had celebrated long in the night after the match. Albus had never laugh so much in his life and quickly forgot about his injured relatives. The best part of the evening had been when two seventh year boys had lifted Rin on to their shoulder and began to sing,

**Rinny Rin Rin**

**Though thick or thin**

**Will steal the win **

**Cause she's the queen of Slytherin!**

Al had never seen Rin turn so many shades of red before and he loved it. She deserved the praise, despite what everyone though she had truly ruled the pitch like a queen today.

The term past quickly after that. James and Lucy were released from hospital with you minor injuries and Lucy seemed not to hold any grudges. James however had come out of the game with a bruised ego. It happened near the start of November when Rin and Scorpius found themselves alone in a court yard with James and his gang.

"Well isn't this sweet, the queen of Slytherin and her court jester." James cooed. "Real proud of yourselves aren't you?"

"Go away, we don't want any trouble." Scorpius sneered, stepping in front of Rin.

"Oh so not her court jester but her little knight in scaly armor. Hate to break it to you oh brave knight but it doesn't actually matter what you want." James sneered taking a step closer to the second years. Everyone in the courtyard now had their wands drawn. Rin and Scorpius had both proven to be fine duellers during duelling club but they seriously doubted their chances in this fight. Not only were their opposites older but there were also more of them. Scorpius moved to try some desperate plan but James was faster this time.

"_Alarte Ascendare__!" _ James shouted sending Scorpius flying through the air and landed hard on the ground behind Rin.

"Scorpius!" Rin screamed as she ran to the boy's side. The Gryffindor's laughed as Rin knelt down next to Scorpius tears forming in her eyes. "YOU MONSTERS!" she shrieked.

"Monsters?" questioned James as he slowly made his way forward. "We're not the monsters sweetheart, you are." As James went to take another step he stop, for Lily had run out and placed herself between James and the two Slytherins.

"James stop!" Lily begged, "This isn't right and you know it!"

"See, see what you monsters have done?" James growled. "First you turn my brother against his family and now you're doing the same with my sister." James turned and began to leave the courtyard "Count yourselves lucky this time!" With James and his gang gone Lily rushed over to Rin and Scorpius.

"Is he alright?" Lily asked.

"HE'S just fine." Scorpius snapped, as he tried to stand put screamed in pain when he put pressure on his leg causing him to sit down again.

"Ignore him, he'll be fine once I get him to the hospital wing." Rin told Lily as she helped Scorpius stand using her as a crutch.

"Do you want help?" Lily ask as she watch Rin, who was shorter than even Lily, support the taller boy.

"I'm sure and Lily?" Rin said as kindly as she could. "Thank you for coming to help us but never do that again. Albus would never forgive us if we let you get hurt." With that said Rin and Scorpius began to slowly make their way from the courtyard.

"Wait!" Lily called after them "What will you say happened? You most know they're going to ask."

Rin paused for a moment before answering. "Simple, he fell down the stairs."

Turns out Scorpius' leg was broken and he would have to spend the rest of the term in a cast. This meant many hours of him and Albus play chess in the common room, the score now stood 30 game to 29 games for Scorpius. Finnegan hadn't believed Rin and Scorpius' lying about stair and was furious when he learned the truth. That's how Albus, Rin, and Scorpius ended up with guards everywhere they went. It wasn't completely a bad thing, it meant there was always someone to carry Scorpius' books since he was on crutches. Soon it came time to head home for the holidays and Albus enjoyed the train ride with his friends since it be the last time he'd see them for a few weeks. Rin once again wowed everyone with her gifts. This year she had gotten them each a snake made of a silvery metal that was no longer than a pencil and had emerald eyes. The snakes were enchanted to come alive when you stroked them and could shallow small rolls of parchment and deliver them to someone nearby. Albus was amazed by the things Rin could do, she truly was gifted.

At King's Cross Albus and Alex helped Scorpius to his family. Scorpius introduced them both to his father and mother. Albus noticed a small glim in 's eye as he shook his hand. Soon the boys separated.

"What happened to Scoripus Malfoy's leg Al?" Harry asked as Al joined his family.

"Yes Al what happened?" James asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Fell down some stairs." Al replied simply as he followed his family from the station.

_Author's Note: And another chapter goes up! I need to learn to sleep at night. So who's ready for another Christmas at the Burrow? Please as always review and let me know what you think._


	17. New Year, New Things

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

Things were actually going well. It was already Christmas Eve and there had yet to be one problem for Al. As he sat down for Christmas dinner Al felt like his family, James and Fred excluded, had finally come to terms with him being in Slytherin.

"So I hear you made chaser Al." Said Teddy Lupin form down the table.

"Ya I did." Al said happily as he saw his Mum beam with pride for the first time since Al joined Slytherin.

"And how is it?" Teddy asked.

"Incredible. Captain Finnegan is tough but he knows what he's doing." Al replied.

"Al how come you didn't tell us you made chaser." Ginny asked.

"Sorry mum I must have forgot in the excitement of it all." Al said honestly.

"You should have seen Al! He was amazing flew circles around Roxanne and Lucy." Lily said bouncing in her seat as the mentioned girls rolled their eyes. The conversation soon turned to other topics and Al simply sat back and soaked it in. It was nice to feel at home in the Burrow again. Like every year Grandma Weasley stood at the end of dinner and handed out the oddly shaped parcels that were the family sweaters. Al didn't know what to expect so he braced himself for the worse. Tearing the wrapping paper Al found the same red and yellow sweater as last year staring up at him. Al decided it was just a family tradition, it had nothing to do with not accepting him being in Slytherin. That delusion came crashing down when he saw Lily hold up a blue and light grey sweater with an L on the front. Lily look up at Al and his sweater with pity in her eyes. Once again Al was just the outcast.

Later that night as Al once again sat alone in his room he received the oddest letter, and it wasn't Rin knowing more than she should. No this letter was from Draco Malfoy. Tearing the envelope Albus found a neatly written invitation to the Malfoy's New Year's Eve Party. Al mouth was still hanging open when his father entered his room.

"Al look about the sweater." Harry started but Al quickly cut him off.

"Dad can I attend the Malfoy's New Year's Eve Party?" Al asked quickly, "And before you say no remember all we do on New Year's Eve in play quidditch which James won't want me around for anyway since I'm on the Slytherin team."

"Let me ask your mum." Harry said quickly, clearly hoping Ginny would say no for him. Moments later Ginny entered the room and sat down next to Al.

"Do you really want to go?" she asked her son.

"Yes please." Al begged.

"Alright you can go." Ginny said smiling as her son throw his arms around her while chanting thank you.

A few days later Al sat in a large hall at Malfoy manor watching as adults danced around the room. He and Scorpius, now cast free, had just sat there talking about nothing important for a few hours when Mads and Rin finally found them. Both girls were dressed in knee length emerald green dresses. Mads' dress had crystals sewn on along the neck and hem that sparked in the light. Rin's dress featured a layer of black lace over the skirt a black ribbon tied around her waist and full length lace sleeves. Mads' hair had been pulled back into a bun made up of many little braids and more crystals had been woven in. Rin's hair was much simpler a single lock had been pulled back and pinned in place with an incredible green gem with two black feathers sticking out. Both boys couldn't help both stare.

"There you boys are." Stated Mads placing her hands on her hips. "I knew you'd be hiding!"

"We were not hiding." Scorpius hissed.

"Of course you weren't, and I'm really the Minister of Magic." Mads mocked "Now come on there's one song left before midnight and we're dancing to it." Knowing they wouldn't win Al and Scorpius didn't even bother fighting Mads, they simply stood up and followed the girls to the dance floor. Rin and Scorpius ended up partners and Al partnered with Mads. As they danced Scorpius slowly lead Rin away from Al and Mads to escape Mads constant chatter.

"How's your leg?" Rin asked shyly, causing Scorpius to look down at her.

"It fine actually, healed perfectly." Scorpius replied.

"That's good." Rin said looking down at her feet as they moved to the music. "You didn't have to protect me you know, it could have been a lot worse."

"What you'd have me hiding be hide you next time?" Scorpius joked.

"I'd rather there not be a next time." Rin said to her feet.

"Rin look at me." Scorpius demanded causing Rin to look up. "There will always be a next time, the past in not easy to forget. We're stronger when we stand together, that why I'll always step in front of you."

"Scorpius…" Rin whispered. The music had stopped and everyone around them had begun to count down.

"10!"

"I" Rin said softly

"9!"

"don't"

"8!"

"want"

"7!"

"to"

"6!"

"see"

"5!"

"you"

"4!"

"hurt"

"3!"

"ever"

"2!"

"again." Rin finished in a whisper.

"1!" As everyone around them shouted "Happy New Year!" Scorpius pulled Rin to him and kissed her softly on the lips. Rin stood shocked at first but slowly she wrapped her arms around Scorpius' neck and kissed him back. As the two pulled apart Scorpius looked down at Rin his face a mask of seriousness.

"I promise nothing if your safty is involved." Scorpius told her before kissing her once again.

Across the ballroom Albus smiled as he watched his ftwo friends.

"Damn it." Said Mads. "Now I owe Alex three galleon." The girl said with a pout causing Al to chuckle.

_Author's Note: Romance finally! Yes I know their only 12 but somethings can't be helped and the story really needed a happy moment during the holidays. Please review and I'm also looking for a couple name for Rin and Scorpius since all I can come up with is Scorin which just makes me laugh._


	18. A True Slytherin

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_

After New Year's Rin and Scorpius' relationship continued to grow. Scorpius still hadn't lived down the time Al, Alex and Jorden had found him sitting in the potions room just watching Rin work on an extra credit project. Still they were good for each other so no one was complaining, teasing but not complaining. Both Slytherin and Gryffindor had made it to the finals for the Quidditch cup, and Gryffindor was itching for pay back which meant Slytherin was training harder than ever. They refused to lose even if most of the school was against them. As the year went on Al found himself noticing more and more of the trouble Slytherins went though. Did people really think all Slytherins were automatically evil? Everyone in Slytherin had always treated Al wish respect and kindness, sure they were ambitious but everyone had goals so what if Slytherins reached a little higher. Slytherins didn't just dream of becoming Aurors they dreamt of becoming Head Auror and they were will to do what it took to get there. The world need Slytherin to make advancements. How is drive and passion evil? Though were the thoughts going through Al's head when he finally snapped. It started with three fourth year Ravenclaws dragging a first year Slytherin into an empty classroom, it end with Al's wand pointed at the back of the leader's head with Al friends standing behind him ready to back him up.

"I suggest you put the boy down and leave."Albus calmly told the two boys holding the first year. "And I won't go telling anyone about this if I were you. Wouldn't want anyone finding out you were scared of a couple of second years now would we?" Once the first year was safely on the ground Albus lowered his wand the moment he did the leader sent a hex straight at Al. Knowing this was coming Al easily avoided the hex while quickly disarming all three fourth year. "Go" Al told them dangerously and all three ran from the room.

"Fools didn't even pick up their wands." Laughed Alex.

"Just take them to the lost and found, make them go get them back." Scorpius said moving towards the first year. "You okay kid?" The first year nodded before scurrying out of the room. "So much for a thank you."

"Leave him be." Al told Scorpius as he put his wand away.

"Sure, when you tell me what brought on this sudden act of bravery, your Gryffindor blood is showing." Scorpius mocked.

"That boy was Slytherin, and Slytherins stick together." Albus replied, ignoring the Gryffindor comment.

"Why now?" Scorpius demanded, and by the looks on their faces the others wanted to know to.

"Because I'm stick of watch all of you get treated like dirt because you're in Slytherin!" Al shouted. "It stupid and wrong and I'm done watching people get hurt. If caring for my friend makes more Gryffindor than Slytherin then so be it!" Everyone just looked at Albus in shock.

"No mate." Scorpius said finally. "It makes you a true Slytherin."

Word of Albus' actions spread thought Slytherin House like wild fire, suddenly Al found himself a hero. Finnegan had congratulated him on his bravery, then threatened to boot him off the team if he ever did anything so stupid so close to a match again.

"You know," Scorpius said one day as him and Al were once again sitting on either side of a chess board yet again. "you do shock me at times."

"And why's that?" Al asked moving a pawn to protect his knight.

"The way you think." Scorpius told him as he changed up his strategy yet again.

"Oh, how do I think?" Al asked.

"20 moves ahead." Scorpius said as he moved his rook in to a danger zone.

"Is that a bad thing?" Al inquired taking Scorpius' rook knowing full well it was a trap.

"No it's a Slytherin thing, part of self-preservation." Scorpius said as he sprung his trap. "Thing is on the chess board you don't hesitate to sacrifice pieces, but in real life you plan in order to protect everyone."

"Your point?"

"My point this that people tend to show their true colours on the chess board, so which way of thinking is your true mind set?" Scorpius asked as he picked for another of Al's pieces.

"Both." Al replied smoothly. "Chess is just a game Scorpius, in the end the pieces don't actually matter. Real people they matter, there are no pawns in real life only kings and queens, protectors and those who need protecting. No life should ever be sacrificed." And with that Al made his final move. "Checkmate."

_Author's Note: So heavy chapter this time around. Thing are going to really pick up soon and per warned there's a time skip or two coming up. Please review and I'll see you next time. _


	19. On the Pitch Again

_AN: Anyone up for a bit of Quidditch? I know I am._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_

They were ready, after months of practise they were ready. Dozens of plays memorized, practised and perfected. Finnegan had ridden them hard but that the end it was worth it, not a single player on team Slytherin doubted themselves and Finnegan planned to keep it that way. That why the moment Albus stepped foot in the common room the morning of the final match against Gryffindor he found his path blocked by Finnegan and Lucas.

"Finn, Lucas what's wrong?" Albus asked reading the look on his teammates' faces.

"Al there's a small problem." Finn said crossing his arm over his chest, it was never good when Finn was in his I'm the captain stance.

"Oh what up?" Al asked rising an unamused eyebrow.

"Your family is here to watch the match." Lucas told him simply.

"Yes I'm aware, what's your point?" Al questioned.

"I need your head in the match today Al not on your family." Finn said placing a hand on Al shoulder.

"Finn…" Al warned, quickly seeing where the conversation was heading.

"Which is why you're going straight to the change room, and not stepping foot anywhere near the Hall got it?" Finnegan told him.

"Is this really nesacary?" Al asked.

"Yes." Finn said as he walked away. "I'll have someone bring you two some breakfast."

"So you're my babysitter now?" Al asked Lucas.

"Don't look so down Al, if you're good I'll let ya stay up past your bedtime." Lucas laughed.

"Hilarious." Al muttered to himself.

So that's how Al found himself trapped in the Slytherin change room. After what felt like hours, or but two hundred knock knock jokes depending how you chose to count the rest of the team finally came in. They changed in silence, there was nothing left to say. When everyone was ready they all stood, and at Finnegan's nod they formed up and made their way to the Slytherin staging area. The darkness consumed them, the silence deafening. Albus heard the crowd start to roar with applause as the Gryffindor team with introduced, and then the doors opened and it was time.

The game was well under way and the score stood 50-40 for Slytherin. Gryffindor had improved over the year and they were out for revenge. Rin wasn't having any of that, if Al didn't know any better he'd say she was out for blood. She had already put Jenna Codwell on the ground, and was now focusing her aim on the Gryffindor chasers. As Al and Emma made their way up the pitch never keeping the quaffle in their hands for more than a second before passing it off again. Suddenly Lucy and Olivia slammed in to either side of Emma just as she caught the quaffle. Unable to pass without give Gryffindor control Emma was trapped. Abby seeing the problem broke away from guarding Roxanna. Crouching on her broom Abby leapt into the air as her broom kept going, passing under the three girls. As Abby passed above her Emma tossed the ball up to her. Now in possession of the quaffle Abby landed back on her broom before passing it off to Al who sent it sailing through the hoop. As Timothy passed the quaffle back to Olivia putting it back in play Rin slammed a bludger into Olivia sending her crashing into her brother and the two fell through the hoop and into the sands below. The Slytherins busted in to cheers and chants of,

**Rinny Rin Rin**

**Though thick or thin**

**Will steal the win**

**Cause she's the queen of Slytherin! **

This move left the hoops open for Emma who scooped up the quaffle and popped it back through the hoop making the score 70-40. From across the pitch Al heard Rin shout a warning at Lucas, but it was too late as Fred sent Lucas tumbling to the grass. Al knew this game was going to get vicious if it went on any longer. Just as that thought crossed his mind a bludger slammed into Rin wrist knocking her bat away and Scorpius and James entered a steep dive after the snitch.

"Al" Rin screamed over the howling winds. "I won't make it in time." It took Al a second to understand what she meant but then he saw Fred send a bludger speeding towards an unaware Scorpius. Rin wasn't fast enough to help but Al was. Speeding towards the seekers Al saw just how close Scorpius was to ending the match, but if that bludger hit him James would easily win the cup. Al wouldn't let that happen. So he did the only thing he could, Al throw himself on the bludger and he and the hostile ball landed hard on the ground. Al felt his skin bruising as he wrestled with the ball to keep it on the ground, till the whistle blow and as his vision blurred he released the ball knowing that win or lose there was nothing left for him to do. Rolling over onto his back Al couldn't help but think about how pretty the clouds looked as his eyes slowly closed.

Hours later Albus awoke in hospital to find himself surrounded by blurry figures. As his vision cleared Al found several of his family members standing around his bed. His mum was sitting by his side hold his hand in an iron grip. His father stood behind her, a smile lighting up his face as he noticed Al's eyes opening.

"Good to see you awake son." Harry said, as Ginny throw her arms around their boy's neck.

"That was a bloody brilliant move you pulled Al." Said George from the end of the bed only to be glared at by his sister. "Brilliant, but stupid." He finished hoping to save himself from Ginny's wrath.

"You don't seem upset, does that mean Gryffindor won?" Al asked a sinking feeling in his gut. Harry, George and Teddy, who Al hadn't noticed before, laughed at the question.

"Boys!" Ginny huffed, "Winning isn't all that matters!"

"But if you're really concerned…." Said a new voice. "This should answer your question." The voice belonged to Scorpius who stepped into view, Quidditch cup in hand and Rin, arm in a sling, close behind.

"We won." Al sighed in relief.

"That we did" replied Scorpius making his way to the table next to Al's bed and putting down the cup.

"We took a vote and decided that till you get you of here the cup will stay with you." Rin supplied when Al stared at the cup in confusion.

"Thank you." Al told her, just knowing it was her idea.

"No thank you." She replied back her eyes darting to Scorpius and Al knew it wasn't the win she was thanking him for.

"We'll let you rest son." Harry coughed awkwardly killing the silent moment. Al watched his family and friends leave, Rin chatting happily with George about beater techniques along the way. As Al watched the scene he felt a sense of peace fall over him.

_Author's Note: So this brings an end to year two, time skip in the next chapter so see ya then! As always please review, I love hearing from you guys and look forward to reading your thoughts on the story. _


	20. Things Change

_AN: So there is the first time skip of the story. We are now in the summer just before Al's Fifth year. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_

**2 years later:**

Al sat in the Burrow kitchen, the Weasley-Potter clan had gather for one last family gathering before the school year started and Al was happily listening to the voices of his family as the floated in from the backyard. Al had been on his way to join them when Rin's letter had arrived. He was currently on the fourth and final page of her letter that details her joy, fears and thoughts on being named a Slytherin perfect. Al had just set down the letter when the Potter family owl flew in dropping three Hogwarts letters in front of Al. Picking up his own Al noticed it felt heavier than normal, tearing open the envelope a silver badge with the letter P on in fell to the table shining in the afternoon light. Grabbing this siblings' letters and the badge Al rushed out in to the garden.

"Here's your letter Lily." Al said handing his sister her letter.

"Thanks Al, wait what's that?" Lily asked noticing the badge in Al's hand her eyes growing wide like saucers. "MUM! Al made perfect!" Lily shouted with glee.

Soon Al was being slapped on the back and having his hair ruffled by every member of his family. Things had improved greatly for Al since his second year when his family finally got over him being in Slytherin, Grandma Weasley even knitted him a green and silver sweater last Christmas. They still didn't approve of Al's friends for the most part, though they all loved Rin but then again most did. Even James had lightened up on Al, the snakes jokes only came three to four times a week now. It had taken Al's older brother longer than the rest of the family to lighten up, especially after losing the quidditch and house cups to Slytherin in Al's second year. James still hated Scorpius and Al's other friends but had learned to keep his thoughts to himself. Lily had been a major help on with that, she refused to hear a single bad word about Al's friends/

A week later as Al and his family walked down Diagon Ally he heard feet come running up behind him before he felt someone wrap their arms around his neck.

"Hey Ally Cat!" Mads purred in his ear as she released him dancing to stand in front of him. Madeline Derrick had barely changed over the year, at 5'3" she was still a tiny little thing with an attitude three times her size. The biggest change in Mads was her hair. Last summer she had dyed it a light green and had kept it that way ever since.

"Hey Mads nice to see you too." Al smirked sarcastically.

"Uh-huh." Mads huffed before turning to face Al's parents. "Mind if we steal Al for a bit to celebrate him making perfect?" she asked sweetly.

Ginny and Harry looked at each other silently debating the idea. It was no secret they weren't Mads' biggest fans but she had never given them a reason to not let Al hangout with her. "Alright." Said Ginny slowly. "But meet us at your uncles' shop at four, understood." Al had barely nodded before Mads grabbed his hand and dragged him away. As they rounded the corner Al found Jorden, Alex, Rin, and Scorpius waiting for them. All of his friends had changed in the last couple years. Alex stood at a tall 5'8" and had shaved of his curly blond locks for a buzz cut that gave the allusion that he had actually matured, although he was still the same jokester Al had first met. Jorden had stopped growing at 5'5" but made up for it with his brainpower, he had grown his hair out over the summer and now sported dreadlocks with green beads woven in. Of all of them Rin and Scorpius seemed to have changed the most. Rin had opened up greatly over the years, at 5 foot even she still seemed to draw all eyes to her. She'd never grown her hair back out after second year choosing to keep the half shaved style, she'd even started wearing makeup last year much to everyone's amusement. Similarly Scorpius had also opened up. He stood proud at 5'6" and wore his platinum blond hair at shoulder length. Furthermore, with Finnegan graduating last year Scorpius had been name Captain of the Slytherin quidditch team, not that the team had made that public knowledge yet. No that was going to remain their secret for now. As Al fell in to place with his friends he relized he had changed as well. He was now 5'6" and a half and still kept his hair at a manageable length but something in him had changed, he was proud. He was a Slytherin perfect now, got good grades, had good friends and was on a path to any career of his choosing. Life was good. So why did things have to change?

Al and his friends had just left the peaceful streets of Diagon entering a small inn known for its butterbeer floats when the attack started. Suddenly screams filled Diagon Ally, bricks, mortar, and glass flying through the air as the front of Florish and Botts exploded. Hearing the commotion outside the inn's costumers began to panic. The friends all stood looking at each other in horror.

"Flip the tables! Use them for cover!" Al shouted at everyone as he started to make his way towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Scorpius demanded.

"I have to find my family!" Al screamed whirling around to face his friends again, a look of panic in his eyes.

"Albus if you go out there you're going to die." Rin told him sternly, something in her eyes told him it wasn't fear making her say that. Taking one last look at the door Al grabbed Rin's hand and the two joined their friends behind a table just as the windows of the inn exploded sending anyone still on their feet flying through the air. Rin shrieked in fear and Scorpius pulled her against him putting himself between her and the street as tears streamed down her face. Soon the screams stopped and a deadly silence filled the room. Al was the first to stand and make his way toward the door, his friends and other patrons following close behind. Stepping out into Diagon Ally Albus watched as a new kind of chaos broke through the silence as people began to panic, struggling to understand what had just happened. Albus felt a small hand slip into his, looking down Al saw Mads standing next to him looking at the scene before her in horror. Albus had never seen Madeline look as small as she did at that moment and all he could do was hold her in his arms as her tough facade slipped and she burst in to tear.

_Author's Note: I never did say this was a happy story. Anyways the gang is growing up and changing but their still sticking together. Please review and let me know what you think or if you have any ideas for the story, I'm always open to suggestions. _


	21. Petty School Things

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_

After the events at Diagon Ally Albus was happy to get back to the routine that was Hogwart. Somehow in the chaos that came after the attack Al and his friends had found Al's family safe and sound in Uncle George's shop. Using George's fire place Harry made sure each of Al's friends made it home before sending his own family home so he could do his work as head auror. Being a perfect was time consuming but Al and Rin both managed to balance it along with school and quidditch. Tryouts for the Slytherin quidditch team had come and gone and Scorpius seemed pleased with their chances of taking the cup for a fifth year in a row. April Long, a fellow Fifth year, had stolen the open chaser spot form Mads but when Al asked Mads if she was okay she simply smirked and told him that April would do perfectly. Al would admit that he rarely understood what Mads was thinking but he was sure it meant trouble for him. Outside the safe little bubble that surrounded Hogwarts more and more reports of dark wizard attacks were swarming in, giving the wizarding world a general feeling of unrest. Compared to that the petty proplems of school should seem like nothing, but that didn't make them any easier to deal with.

It all stared in mid-November that month's Hogsmead visit was coming up and Al and his friends were sitting in the common room discussing their plans. Well everyone but Jorden was there.

"I say we just go straight the Three Broom Sticks before it gets too crowded." Mads said stubbornly.

"You just want to stare at that barkeep you think is cute." Alex mocked.

"What do you guys think?" Al asked Scorpius and Rin as Mads beat Alex with a pillow.

"Actually Rin and I thought we might just stay here, where it's warm." Scorpius said pushing a lock of hair back behind Rin's ear.

"Ya right." Alex snorted as Jorden finally joined the group. "Hear that bud, the lovebirds are ditching us next Friday. So what do you want to do?"

"Actually…" Jorden said. "I already have plans."

"You mean you have a date." Stated Mads.

"There just plans." Jorden shot back.

"Bloody hell! Jorden does have a date!" Alex yipped with joy. "Who's the unlucky girl?"

"I just said it wasn't a date." Jorden hissed.

"It's a date." Alex and Mads sung together as Jorden simply buried his head in his hands trying to block them out.

In the end Mads won as always so Al and Alex found themselves sitting in the back corner of the Three Broom Sticks. Mads and Alex were fighting over the abilities of popular quidditch players. Al had tuned them out and settled in to people watching when he saw something that made him choke on his butterbeer. Jorden had just entered the Three Broom Sticks with his arm warpped around… Lily? Al's baby sister! Jorden was on a date with his sister!

"Al whats wrong you look like you just saw a…" Mads trailed of as she spotted Jorden and Lily. "Al are you okay."

"I'm fine likr Jorden said, it's not a date." Al said though clenched teeth.

"Sure looks like a date mate." Alex said reluctantly.

"It's not a date." Al hissed. As Jorden leaned forward towards Lily Al throw his hand over his eyes, to keep from seeing something no older brother should have to see. "I'm going to be sick." Al groaned.

"Want to leave?" Alex asked.

"They'd see us then they'd know Al knows about them." Mads hissed causing Al to groan again.

"This is ridicules." Al muttered as he stood up making his way over to where his friend and little sister sat. Al grabbed a chair and sat down across from the happy couple. "Well isn't this cute."

"AL! I ummm I…" Lily stuttered pulling her long braid forward twisting it in her hands nervously.

"Al listen…" Jorden started before Al cut him off.

"No I get it, you two were going to tell me eventually but you were waiting for the right time. Am I right?" Al said settling back in his seat, both looked down guiltily. "You know I wouldn't have minded if you'd just told me Lily." Al said finally.

"Really?" Lily asked stunned.

"Of course, Jorden's a good guy. You could do a lot worse. Plus he knows if he hurts you he'll have to deal with me, right Jorden?" Al said calmly.

"I won't hurt her." Was all Jorden said before taking Lily's hand in his.

"Enjoy your date you two." Al said standing and walking out of the Three Broom Sticks. Standing in the cold winter air Al admired the beauty of the small peaceful village. A hand grabbed on to Albus arm startling him out of his trance. Turning Al found April Long smiling back at him.

"Did I scare you?" April asked laughing, her laugh always reminded Al of tiny silver bells.

"Not at all, just didn't hear you coming." Al said defending himself.

"Of course you didn't, you were completely zoned you." She told him. "Galleon for your thoughts."

"My thoughts are worth a galleon to you?" Al teased. "I was just admiring the beauty of this place." He told her honesty.

"Oh I'm sorry I disturbed you then." She teased right back.

"You should be, your own beauty makes everything dull in comparison." Al said smirking at her.

"Oh really?" She said, stepping back a bit.

"Yes, its actually quite selfish of you, having to be the center of attention like that." Albus continued, taking a step forward closing the gap between them.

"Only the center of your attention." She shot back causing Al to grin.

"I was just heading back to the castle, care to join me?" Al asked her, putting everything out on the line, just hoping he was right.

"Love to" was April's short reply as she looped her arm though Al. "In fact I thought you'd never ask."

_Author's Note: So a lovie dovie chapter but the story really needed it and Al deserves someone I think after all he's gone thought. Please review well I type away at the next chapter. _


	22. The Things She Sees

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

Albus was walking his prefect's route late one Thursday evening. The hall were quiet and Al was glad for the calm evening. The last couple weeks had been a blur of school, quidditch practise, prefect duties, friends, and dates with April. Al couldn't believe how perfect April and him fit together, her family would be traveling during the Christmas holidays so Grandma Weasley had invited her to join them for the holidays. Albus actually couldn't wait for April to meet his family and the mere though made his grin like a fool. His shift done for the evening Albus returned to the common room ready to go straight to bed, but it seems fate had other plans. As Al entered he common room he found this friends gathered around a sobbing Rin and Al felt his heart sink.

"Rin just tell us what wrong and we can fix it." Scorpius begged his crying girlfriend.

"No!" Rin cried, curling into a tight ball. "Can't fix, no one can fix."

"Please Rinny, I hate seeing you like this!" Scorpius pleaded pulling Rin closer to him.

"What's going on?" Al asked making his presence known for the first time. Everyone turned around to look at him, relief flooding their faces. Scorpius maybe Rin's boyfriend but she had trusted Al longer.

"We're not really sure." Mads confessed. "I woke up and saw Rin wasn't in her bed, I came up here and found her like this." Mads wrapped her arms around herself trying to stop them from shaking. Rin was her only cousin and the two were like sisters. She hated seeing Rin up set as much as Scorpius.

"Rin what's got you all up set sweetheart?" Al asked kneeling down in front of the weeping girl.

"There's no stopping it Albus. No matter what war is coming and I can't stop it!" Rin wailed.

"Rin I know what's happening in the world is scary but it doesn't mean there's a war coming." Albus tried to assure her.

"Yes it is, I've seen it." Rin mumbled into her sweater.

"You've seen it?" Al asked. "Rin what does that mean?"

"You know what it means Albus. You've always known deep down, I can tell." Rin accused.

"You're a seer, aren't you Rin?" Al asked gently, ignoring the gasps of his friends, focusing solely on Rin.

"Seers aren't known as being the sanest of people, so I hide it in fear of ending up in St Mungo's." Rin sighed. "Do you know how hard it is trying to make sense of the things I've seen all on my own? How hard that is for a child."

"That's why you rarely talked when we first met you." Jorden said as the pieces started to click together. "In case you slipped up and said something that would give yourself away." Rin nodded before reburying her head.

"Rin you don't have to hide this anymore." Scorpius said, slipping his figures under Rin's chin making her look up at him. "We're here for you. I'm here for you." He told her firmly.

"No St Mungo's?" Rin asked weakly.

"Never." Scorpius said smiling as Rin uncurled herself and snuggled into his arms.

"So Rin what did you see that upset you so much?" Al asked kindly.

"Just endly wave of blood, crashing against shores covered in dead bodies." Rin said with no emotion in her voice.

"That pleasant." Muttered Alex earning him an elbow to the gut from Mads.

"I've known how I'm going to die since I was six, pleasant and being a seer rarely go together." Rin said coldly.

"Why don't we get you to bed?" Mads asked, clearly not liking where the conversation was going. Rin nodded and stood following her cousin out of the room. Once both girl were out of site Al sat heavily on the couch next to Scorpius.

"A seer." Alex said in disbelief. "Sure does explain a lot doesn't it?" Everyone simply nodded. They sat there in silence, simply sat here each lost in their own thoughts.

"If war does breakout," Scorpius said finally, "you know who they'll look to first for someone to blame."

"The evil wizards of Slytherin house." Said Jorden sadly.

"No." Al whispered. "I won't see that happen." He said looking up at his friends. "You guys are not pawns in the government's chess game. I won't let that happen."

"Al…" Scorpius warned.

"No don't Al me, I serious. Things were just starting to get better, the world was changing. I won't see that change die!" Al shouted jumping to his feet and stormed out of the room.

"Bet even Rin couldn't see that coming." Alex joked in a last ditch attempt to lighten the mood.

"Ya." Said Scorpius, but he wasn't really paying attention. He was too busy worrying abput his fool hearted friend. He'd never admit it out loud but Scorpius had come to care for that stupid Potter, and if Al was willing to stand up and defend him then Scorpius would stand by Al no matter what.

_Author's Note: so there you have it, Rin finally admits the truth. How will this change thing? Please review and let me know what you think. _


	23. Team Not Gryffindors

_AN: Another Christmas at the Burrow everyone, only this time Albus' girlfriend is along for the ride. This is going to be fun!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter._

The Burrow was filled with laughter on Christmas Eve, Albus just wished it wasn't at his expense.

"So wait how did she get puking patsies in to Al food without him noticing?" Uncle George ask wiping away a tear from laughing so hard.

"That's the brilliant part she didn't, she got Rin to do it for he!" April told him sending everyone into another fit of laughter.

"I still don't understand what Al did to anger this Madeline girl in the first place." Chuckled Uncle Bill.

"Ya Al what did you do?" prodded Uncle Ron.

"I did nothing!" Al said weakly.

"Nothing?" exclaimed April. "You glued half her shoes to the common room ceiling!"

"Half?" Ginny asked trying to look shocked at her son's behavior, but everyone could see the slight pride in her eyes.

"Yup only the left shoes." April confirmed with a giggle.

"To be fair that was actually Alex's idea." Al said defending himself. "And you help too little miss innocent. How else would we have gotten the shoes?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." April replied sweetly. "Beside even if I did could you really blame me when a certain Slytherin prefect has been setting such bad examples?"

"Ya Rin a real terror." Snorted Lily from the corner, sending the room back into fits of laughter. Looking around Al soaked in the happy faces of his family. In such dark times it was nice to be able to just sit and laugh again. That's what Al loved about April, no matter what happen, good or bad, she would find a reason to smile and would make everyone around her smile to. Boy did she have a pretty smile.

"Alright calm down everyone!" Grandma Weasley called, jerking Al from his thoughts. "Here April dear, this is for you." Grandma Weasley handing April the oddly warped gift. Everyone seemed to watch April from the corner of their eyes as she tore at the paper, as if her reaction to the sweater would define her place is their minds. April's Face lit up has she pulled out the green and silver sweater with a large A on the front.

"On my Merlin! I love it!" April cried, immediately pulling the sweater over her head. Turning to Al with a huge grin on her face she asked "How do I look?"

"Perfect." Was the only word Al could find to describe her at that moment.

"Uh huh that's sickeningly cute and all, but it's time to pick teams for tomorrows quidditch match." James said in his usual grumpy tone.

"Quidditch?" April asked her face lighting up once more.

"Sorry there's a strict no non-Gryffindors policy." James sneered.

"James…." Ginny warned, but April simply smile and Al sat back to watch the show.

"It alright Mrs. Potter, I understand. After all Slytherin whoops them every year at Hogwarts, losing to us on his home pitch would just be humiliating." April voice was sweet as honey but Al knew that just hide the venom in her words.

"I am not afraid to lose to you Slytherins!" James roared.

"Then prove it." April replied calmly, not letting James rile her up.

"Hate to break it to ya darling but you don't exactly have enough Slytherins for a team." James smirked in victory.

"Then we'll play Gryffindors verse non-Gryffindors." Al said jumping in to help his girlfriend. "Lily plays seeker and she's in Ravenclaw, and Teddy played keeper and was in Hufflepuff. We don't need Beaters since Grandma Weasley won't let us play with bludgers."

"You still need another chaser." James said as a last hope.

"No we don't." Replied April and Al at the same time as they gave each other knowing grins.

"Sounds like we have are self a really challenge here." Harry hummed rocking back on his heels. "Everyone good with it?" After everyone agreed the second team was set. The match would be James, Lucy, George's wife Angelina, Roxanne, and Bill versus Albus, April, Lily and Teddy. Since Al and April had chosen not to ask for another chaser James was allowed to pick if he wanted two or three chasers, of course he picked three.

The game had started early the next morning and by mid-afternoon Team Not Gryffindors stood victories laughing as James pulled himself shivering out of the pond where he had crashed landed. Teddy had tricked James by quickly diving at nothing before pulling up to just skim the pond surface. James had not been so lucky and his landing had caused quite a splash.

"Well James I'll admit you definitely aren't scared to lose to Slytherin." April chuckled as she huddled up next to Al in an attempt to stay warm. "In fact it seems like you had a splashing good time losing to day." April teased, shrieking with laughter as James began launching snowball at her head. With the first shots fired the yard soon became a war zone as snow flew thought the air. Grandma Weasley soon ended the battle ushering everyone in doors to warm up with hot cocoa. As Al went to go inside he felt April grab his hand. Turning to look at her Al found her grinning at him, a look of mischief in her eyes.

"I really like your family Al." April told him, tilting her head sweetly to the side.

"They like you to." Al told her, closing the gap between them."

"Good." She said, kissing Al softly on the lips before smashing the snowball hidden behind her back on the side of his face. Giggling madly April made a run for the house.

"Oh she's so going to pay for that." Al whispered to the winds before turning and chasing after her.

_Author's Note: Well I hope you enjoyed this cause it the last purely happy chapter of this book. Please review and the next chapter will be up real soon!_


	24. Distance

_AN: The key to getting more chapter's written? Root beer. This is one of the chapters I've been most excited to write so please enjoy! Another Time skip here we are now just returning from holiday's in the gangs seventh and last year at Hogwarts, and now on with the show._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

Albus would admit that his time at Hogwarts had been both good and bad. Things had started rough but now as he approached the end of this Hogwarts career things looked bright. The spike in dark magic seemed to have settled down and the world had taken a deep breath of relief. Al was now Head Boy, the Slytherin quidditch team was on their way to a seventh straight cup win, Al had an amazing girlfriend, and equally great friends. So why did fate have to hate him?

It was a clear February evening as Albus, Scorpius, Rin, and April left the quidditch pitch after the Slytherin practice. Al had his arm wrapped around April shoulders has she buried her nose in the sweater Grandma Weasley had knitted her that year. They group had just passed Hagrid's hut when Rin jerked away from Scorpius and stood staring out in to the Forbidden Forest.

"Rinny come on, we're going to catch our deaths out in this cold." Scorpius said moving behind Rin and wrapping his arms around her. "What are you looking at?" he asked in concern when Rin failed to reply.

"Rin what's wrong?" Al asked, a chill not caused by the temperature creeping up his spine.

"Death." Whispered Rin before she bolted from Scorpius' arms towards the forest.

"Crap! We have to go after her!" Al shouted taking off after Rin, the other two close behind. Ducking branches Al struggled to keep Rin in his sights. Her tiny legs seemed to move her forward unusually fast as Rin easily dodged though the dense forest only to suddenly stop in a small clearing. Al stopped near the edge of the clearing and watched as Rin stared down at the ground.

"Rin!" shouted Scorpius as he and April finally caught up. April slowly made her way around Al and start walking towards Rin.

"Sweetheart come on we shouldn't be out.." April's words were cut off as she tripped and fell hard to the ground.

"April are you alright?" Al asked stepping carefully towards his girlfriend.

"Im fine I just tripped on….. oh Merlin!" April sobbed, bringing her hand to her mouth only to find it covered in blood. Thinking April was hurt Al stepped forward, but then he saw what she had tripped over. A human corpse lay on the frozen ground, blood seeping into the surrounding snow.

"Shit" was all Al got to say before a chilling shout echoed through the night.

"_Crucio!" _A voice from the darkness screamed as a flash of red light hit April square in the back causing her to fall to the ground screaming in pain.

"April!" Al screamed running to her side, wand drawn. Scorpius quickly push Rin toward Al then took off into the darkness. Al tried to hold down April but she continued to wither in pain. Blood seeped into the silver wool over her sweat staining it a putrid red colour that mad Al feel sick. Never before had he felt so helpless. Finally April fell still, her eyes didn't open but she was breathing and didn't seem to be in pain. "Why did you bring us here Rin?" Al asked quietly.

"Albus I'm so sorry if had known I never would have ran! The vision it just took over I couldn't help it!" Rin sobbed, fearing Al was mad at her.

"Rin I'm not mad, just tell me what you saw." Al said softly to the crying girl.

"Him." Rin said quietly pointing at the dead man. "And that." She pointed over were she'd stopped before. Stand Al walked slowly over to the spot, staring down Al found a small black stone sitting in the snow. Footsteps echoed thought the wood, Al quickly pocketed the stone before pointing his wand at the approaching figures. Alex and Mads came bursting out from in front of Al while Jorden appeared from the side.

"What going… oh no." said Mads as she spotted April and the body. "What happened?" she asked.

"We were attacked." Said Al coldly.

"And whoever did it is long gone." Said Scorpius reappearing from the darkness. "What are you lot doing here anyways?"

"Rin told us to meet her here." Supplied Alex.

"I did?" Rin asked confused.

"Visions." Al stated blandly. In the distance the shouts of teachers could be heard approaching. "Crap we can't be found out here in the middle of the night with a body. That bad no matter how you spin it." Al hissed.

"Go." Jorden said pulling out his wand. "I'll handle this."

"I'm not leaving you as a pawn to be sacrificed!" Al hissed at his friend.

"I'm not being a pawn Al, I'm a queen protecting the king, well kings." Jorden shot back sarcastically. "Now go."

"Fine." Al said giving in only because they were running out of time. Al went to pick up April but Jorden stopped him.

"Leave her." Jorden said. To Al's glare he only said, "Trust me." Nodding reluctantly Al took off with the other, leaving Jorden alone with April and the body.

News spread fast that Jorden Marcus had been arrested for murder and use of an unforgivable curse. Albus could still her Lily screams as she begged their father to see that Jorden was innocent. Her voice echoed though Al's mind as he spent countless hours sitting by April's bed. She had finally woken up three days later with no memory of anything after arriving at the quidditch pitch. Al hated lying to her but everyone agreed it was best to honor Jorden's choice and not let the truth come out. Al and his friend slowly drifted apart after that, the grief of what happened was just too much for them and they could barely be in the same room together anymore. Al stood on the platform ready to board the train home on last time. He never thought he'd be happy to leave Hogwarts but at the moment he couldn't wait to put as much distance between him and that castle as possible.

_Author's Note: One more chapter to go in book one! Please review and don't miss the next chapter cause trust me do I have plans for it. _


	25. A Soul Lost

_AN: So here we are. The final chapter of Albus Potter and the Things Lost. One last time skip before we wrap this up, so I now bring you to Albus one year after leaving Hogwarts. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

Albus sat silently at his desk in the auror's offices deep in the Ministry of Magic, in his hand he hel a crumpled old photo. The photo showed six bright faced children, dressed head to toe in green and silver, smiling happily at the camera. It had been over a year since Al turned his back on his friends. Not that they wanted him around anyways, they blamed him for Jorden's arrest saying if he hadn't been so noble, so Gryffindor, they could have figured something else out. They were wrong. Al and Jorden both knew if they'd all been caught it have been a lot worse, it was out of respect for Jorden that Al hide the truth.

"Albus." Harry said coming to stand behind his son. "The trail is about to start. Are you sure you want to come?" Harry asked concern rich in his voice. He had been so proud when Albus had followed him in to the auror office, but there was no reason for Al to face his traitorous friend again.

"I'm sure dad." Albus said tucking the picture in his pocket and standing up. "I need to do this."

"Alright." Harry said, understanding his son's need for closure. Father and son made their way through the maze like halls of the Ministry. The trail had been scheduled for early morning so the Ministry was mostly empty. Harry and Al took their seats in the courtroom just as Jorden was dragged in, chains rattling with every step he took. Jorden's dreadlocks were frayed and wild, matching the look in his deep brown eyes.

"Jorden Marcus you stand accused of murder, assault and at least two count of use of an unforgivable curse. How do you plead?" The judge asked wasting no time on formalities.

"How do I plead?" Jorden asked with this trade mark sarcasm, it made Al's heart ache for his old friend. "Does this tell you how I plead?" Jorden hissed yanking his sleeve up revealing the word "Death Eater" burned in to his skin. "I've been marked as evil since birth, so you're damn right I did it! You fools, you'll be the reason this ministry falls, not me!" Jorden screamed at the judge as the wall behind him exploded. Scorpius Malfoy and Alexander Jones both rushed in wands drawn. Scorpius quickly stood blocking Jorden.

"Get those chains off him!" Scorpius ordered Alex.

"Right." Alex replied before turning his attention to Jorden. "Time to go old friend." Scorpius held a shield charm in place blocking the attacks coming from the aurors in the courtroom, spell, charms and a few hexs zoomed though the air creating a miniature fireworks display. Once Alex had Jorden safely outside the courtroom Scorpius dropped his shield charm and dove though the hole in the wall, a hex barely missing his head. On the other side Rin caught Scorpius as he rolled through the gap.

"Bring it down." He told her before chasing after Alex, Mads and Jorden who were already making their way down the hall. As Rin stood and pointed her wand at the ceiling above the gap Albus dove though landing at her feet.

"_Bombarda Maxima_!" Rin cried bring the ceiling down and closing the gap. "Hello Albus, nice to see you again." Rin told the shocked Potter boy before taking off after the others.

On the other side of Rin's wall of rubble Harry and the other Aurors quickly realized they couldn't force their way through without endangering Al who had already barely made it through the gap before it closed.

"Go around!" Harry ordered. "We'll cut them off!"

Meanwhile Al chased Rin as she flew down the corridors of the Minsitry, shooting hexs and curses over her shoulder at him. Al shot back but it was useless, she dodged every shot.

"You should know that won't work on me Al! I know what you're thinking before you do!" Rin laughed. Ahead Al saw his father and several other aurors battling with the rest of his former friends.

"Didn't see that coming now did you?" Al mocked as Rin stared at the battle in horror. When Rin turned back to face Albus he could not believe the rage on her face. The two had their wands rised at each other, but Rin was always the faster dueller.

"_Avada Kadavra_!" Rin shrieked, green light pouring out of her wand.

"NO!" Harry screamed as he watched his youngest son fall dead on the floor and he stood helplessly across the room unable to reach his, unable to save him. As Albus hit the floor Rin realized what she had done and tear poured from her eyes.

"Oh Merlin!" Rin wailed. "I killed him! I… I killed him!" she cried throwing herself ontop of Al's body, sobs shaking her little body. Taking the chance Alex, Mads and Jorden all apparated away allowing Harry to rush towards his son. Scorpius upon seeing the older wizard coming ran towards Rin and Al's body.

"It's time to go!" he hissed at Rin, and when she refused to move grabbing her and apperating away, taking Al's lifeless body with them.

"Al…" Harry whispered as he fell to his knees in the spot where his son's body had just been.

_Author's Note: And so ends Albus Potter and the Things Lost. First off please don't kill me for the ending, I promise I do everything for a reason. Secondly please review and keep an eye out for Albus Potter and The Forgotten Souls. , which knowing me will be up before midnight my time. _


End file.
